Like An Open Book
by LinBean
Summary: A not so simple Gureru AU. Shigure Sohma, successful writer and publisher of Sohma House & Co., has recently discovered that his wandering eyes and interest have been captured by none other than the very confrontational and sharp-tongued Tohru Honda.
1. Ch 1: The Wolf

**A/N:** This is my first shot at an AU so be kind! As expected, major OOCing...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** While the plot and circumstances may be somewhat original, these characters, manipulated by my puppet master skillfulness, are…not…my…own… (sigh)

* * *

**Like An Open Book**

**Ch 1: The Wolf**

"Ouch," Tohru Honda yelped as the pavement assailed her right knee. She lay face down on the sidewalk, her newly purchased nylons snagged beyond repair, and a trickling of bright blood flowing helplessly down her leg.

"Honestly, Tohru—you are a mess." The voice came from above.

Tohru peered up to see electrifying eyes staring down at her intently. Saki Hanajima shook her head as an endearing smile curved her thin lips. She fumbled through her black purse to produce a band aid. "What would you do without me?" she asked.

Tohru smiled, sheepishly. "Probably suffer a thousand gruesome injuries a day, not to mention the massive accruement of a doctor's bill, all of which I assume will end with me towing myself around in a wheelchair." She gestured to the band aid she now placed over the cut. "Where did you get this?"

"Well—being that I spend seventy percent of my time with you, it is necessary that I take the proper measures while you are under my care." She stated with a twinkle in her eye. Peering up at the traffic light, the girl in black stifled a lazy yawn. "Oh. Hurry. We can cross now." A sarcastic grin appeared. "Hmmm…perhaps you should hold my hand until we reach the other side…safely."

Tohru huffed as she stood up, her hands clinging daintily to her waste while she shot Saki a menacing glare. "I may be a klutz, but I know how to cross a street, Hana!" With that, she stomped out into the road, only to be reprimanded by a series of honks dislodged from several angry drivers. Tohru felt someone pulling her backwards, and fell into the arms of her friend.

"It appears the light has changed to red." Saki stated, chuckling.

Tohru's face flushed at her own stupidity.

"Don't worry," Hana soothed. "I'm sure they will make a 'special' wheelchair for you—perhaps even in pink," she teased, affirming Tohru's preferred color, never mind the fact that she should have long since grown out of such a bright and girly hue. Saki's laugh deepened at the sour look Tohru gave.

The severely offended friend stuck out her tongue. "Well—I'm sorry. You aren't exactly the picture of perfect elegance either, Miss Hanajima. Need I remind you of the time in grade school when you nearly trampled that unfortunate boy, Ritsu, like an elephant? Poor guy—his only desire was one dance with his beloved Saki; how could he have known what dangers would come when you so gracefully entered the dance floor? And just how many stitches did he have to get again?"

Dark peels of laughter erupted from the dancing queen as she reveled in the memory.

Tohru squinted at her reproachfully before she was driven to peer down at her watch. A grave expression settled into her green eyes. "Oh no. I can't believe this. I've made us late again." She fretted, her forehead folding in concern. "Oh, Hana—and this is your special night," She cried.

Saki shook her head carelessly. "Don't worry so much, Tohru. This is my first book. I don't expect there to be very many people there for the signing."

Tohru unleashed a frightening look before snatching the obstinate girl's wrist. "Looky here, Missy. I did not endure torturous months of pouring over that manuscript and you balling up pages of it, screaming with frustration like the devil himself, just for it to consequentially be labeled a success and for you to undermine all of your hard work!"

Saki blushed moderately, but she had long ago convinced herself that embarrassment did not become her, and she quickly trampled the sentiment beneath her mulish heel. "Tohru—it's really not that big of a—"

"Hush up Hanajima. You know trying to pull the wool doesn't fool me one bit."

Saki snickered at her nerve. But then her tone softened reluctantly. "I…could never have done it without you." Her eyes threatened to glisten.

Tohru hastened to pull her into an affectionate hug. "That's not true. You have been writing since you were in diapers." She laughed into her hair. "It's me who is a mess without you. I—I couldn't have gotten through last year if it wasn't for your guidance."

In the enclosure of her arms, Saki frowned. It wasn't unusual that Tohru was this humble when receiving a compliment. _But…you are so much stronger than I am. Why can't you see that? _She thought while brooding over the memories of the past year, or more importantly, one particular memory. A second later, her arms joined Tohru's, locking the girl in an embrace of her own.

The gesture caused an involuntary flinch on Tohru's part. It wasn't that she didn't want her friend to hug her, but more so that it was an action so infrequent that she could count the number of times on one hand that Saki had willingly welcomed the conduct, let alone carried it out herself.

Saki wavered at the edge of some discomfited chasm protecting her emotions. She struggled to decipher whether or not she should be annoyed or proud of herself. Tohru was constantly changing her, a feat which was about as promising as budging a mountain with one's bare hands. "We should go," she spoke, her words as frozen as her arms around the girl.

Tohru nodded and couldn't help but smile proudly as they crossed the street. Saki Hanajima had been her best friend since the third grade. In grade school, Tohru read every day during recess. While other boys and girls were playing kick ball and tag, she sat in her favorite swing and engaged herself in mystery novels for the full hour. Tohru never was the athletic type. She was so oblivious to her surroundings that she did not notice another girl with a long, black braid and glasses doing the same thing. Needless to say, they formed an instant friendship.

Hana's first book, "Zodiac Curse," was quickly approaching the best seller's list. Being that the two girls had only finished college half a year ago, it was quite an accomplishment. But higher education was below Saki as there was no need for her to pursue another degree. One only had to read a sentence or two from her work to recognize her brilliance.

Tohru, on the other hand, was taking the year off before grad school, where she would get a degree in Psychology. She wanted to counsel elementary school children. But for the time being, she was finding it increasingly difficult to manage rent while only working in a small, family owned shop for used books.

Saki's grip on Tohru's hand suddenly tightened when they entered the massive book store for her first signing. It was stunning in comparison to the small one Tohru worked in. The interior contained several floors, all of which were aligned in a maze of bookshelves. Tohru's awe escaped in an appreciative breath of air.

It took her a moment before she noticed that her friend's grip had not lessened, and she glanced at her questioningly. "Hana, what are you—?" Saki was glaring at something...or was it someone? Tohru followed the darkened gaze to find her staring at a man behind a table filled with books that could only be his own. There was a line of eager customers; all clutching the advertised book that sat next to him on the table. A huge poster of his head-shot rested beside him, a somewhat irresistible grin on his boyish face.

"What is it?" Tohru whispered.

"He is the most insufferable creature I have ever had to endure the presence of," Saki stated lethally.

Tohru was sure that the arctic intonation of her voice could strike a man dead where he stood.

This particular breed of male, however, looked up at them suddenly. Recognizing Saki, he plastered a comical smile on his face and waved.

"Ugh! He aggravates me." Saki declared, gripping her stomach as if she were sick.

"Who is he?" Tohru felt her heart flutter as his eyes settled on her curiously. He was quite attractive, though noticeably older than the two girls.

"Shigure Sohma...the man-whore." She affirmed dryly.

Tohru laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"He writes mystery novels as well—but unlike most, he has made money off of his work and now owns his own publishing company."

"Sohma," Tohru whispered, now recognizing the name. "But—Saki—how do you know him?"

Her eyes boiled with something like hatred. "Believe it or not, but he's an old friend of the family."

-

After making sure Saki had her table set up and a few pens to spare, Tohru wondered off to the mystery section in search of something to read at work for Monday. She almost felt guilty for doing it, but the tiny shop never really did get too many customers. Still, the family had been so kind to her. It was probably the reason why she hadn't already found a new job that would pay more. Tohru sighed as her fingertips scanned the various authors on the shelf. She felt an overwhelming sense of pride again when she saw Saki's book, and pulled it out. Tohru had seen it so many times before, but she never got tired of reading the dedications page.

'I dedicate this book to the _Onigiri_ for all of her love and support. Thank you, Tohru, for always believing in me.'

She closed the book with a smile. 'Onigiri' had been her given nickname since they were ten. On a miserably boring and storm-filled afternoon during summer break, Tohru and Saki arranged to have their very own onigiri eating contest, which lasted only several minutes. After the sixth ball, Tohru ran to the trashcan to relieve herself while a laughing Saki fell to the floor still clutching her half eaten rice ball. Even now, Tohru's stomach turned when she thought about that day.

She glanced down at a few other authors. It had been a while since she read a mystery novel. Her time was so often occupied with psychology journals that she seldom picked up fiction for pleasure. Tohru's green eyes halted when a name caught their attention. There was that Sohma author Saki had mentioned earlier, the author that was downstairs signing books at that very moment. It appeared that he had written quite a lot and was as successful as her friend had alleged. She wondered what he could have possibly done to incur so much hatred.

"He's an excellent author," a voice abruptly entered her thoughts. Tohru turned rather hastily, Saki's book slipping from her grasp as she did.

Faster than her eyes could manage, the newcomer caught it easily before it hit the floor. Tohru focused on the face, and gasped when she recognized the handsome features. She observed the unruly black hair that curled around his ears and over the nape of his neck. His eyes were dark grey pools, though something blazed inside of them like two burning coals. There was an unwanted lump forming in her throat, and Tohru swallowed hard when he suddenly grinned down at her.

"You know," his voice was teasing, "It's not polite to stare."

Tohru flushed with embarrassment, and she looked away. "I—I'm sorry."

His fingers were on her chin, leading her gaze back up to his. "I don't mind. As long as I get to stare as well." His tone had dropped in octaves, and Tohru thought it vaguely resembled one of the voices of those tasteless men advertising late-night hotline numbers.

She found herself trembling as he leaned his arm against the book shelf, and his scent occupied her nostrils. Cologne. Something outdoorsy. It reminded her of her old dog, Pilo. Tohru shook the thought from her mind. _A dog? What a stupid idea to have. _

"You're Saki's friend, Tohru—right?"

Tohru balked. "Y—yes. But how did you—?"

"I'm a friend of the family." His smile was beguiling. "Plus, she has dedicated her book to you, hasn't she? I seem to recall you as a child. Two charming pigtails, always clad in pink, bringing over cookies—an unforgettably innocent smile. Who would have thought that you had turned out to be such a cute girl?"

Tohru's chin shot up with defiance. "That's funny…I don't recall ever seeing you."

He snickered and his dark eyes fastened covetously on her. "I don't imagine you would. You were much too young."

"Oh yeah? And how _old_ might you be?" She inquired frankly.

His smile did not waver. "Calm down," he laughed. "I only have seven or eight years more than you do. You don't have to look at me like I'm some dirty, old man."

Tohru's laugh was curt. "Well—if the shoe fits..."

"Come now—not all of my thoughts are filled with lecherous ideals." He slanted his head toward her. "Shall I show you how nice I can really be?"

Tohru blinked stupidly, unable to respond.

"Or if you prefer a lascivious man," he went on, "I can easily make that a reality." She felt his finger softly caress her cheek.

Tohru slapped it away instinctively. "What are you—?" She took a step back. "Don't—don't touch me," she sputtered rather ineffectively. She felt her back hit the wall and realized that she was cornered.

"So—you like the nice boys, then?"

Her tongue felt like rubber. Why couldn't she speak? "I—I don't like any boys." She managed.

Shigure's hand flew to his cheek in an elegant manner that too was entrancing. "Oh! So it's women that you seek. And here I was—"

Tohru groaned, the heat from her face starting to make her dizzy. "No! That's not what I meant. I just—well…Augh! I don't have to explain myself to you."

He watched her, a crooked grin his only retaliation.

_And a damn good one at that_, Tohru realized when she found herself strangely drawn to it._ What a nuisance. _But she wasn't exactly sure if she meant him or herself.

Slowly, he kneeled in front of her. "Did you do this to yourself?" He inquired politely now.

It took Tohru a moment to, first, figure out that he was stooping before her, and second, identify what in the hell he was talking about. She peered down at him, and seeing him in that position pulled at something inside of her chest. With an expression of adoration swaying his pale features, he appeared as though ready to propose.

_His eyes are so...sexy._

Tohru shook her head to clear it, reprimanding her imagination as well as her ill-favored libido. _Who the hell thinks like that? Idiot!_ She rebuked.

But then she remembered. Her knee. She felt the pressure of gentle fingers again, this time stroking the area of her skin adjoining the band aid.

"Shall I kiss it and make it better?" He asked as if it were the only possible solution. He peered up at her, a suggestive brow curving upward.

Tohru stepped out of his reach, resisting the tingle around her knee. "What are you? A dog? You look foolish crouching down on the floor like that." Her voice hardened.

"Well adulation has been known to cause a man or two to act nonsensically." He announced in a meaningful breath of air.

_How irritating. Hmph. _

Shigure stood. "Yes…very cute indeed," he lapsed into a charming grin as he watched her grit her teeth. His hands waved at her in an apologetic approach. "Tohru, I was merely joking. But I have to admit, I do find pleasure in getting such a rise out of you." She did not appear to be pleased. "It makes me wonder—" he thought to himself for a second. "What other pleasures might I enjoy in the satisfaction of your company." It wasn't a question. An afterthought—one that conveniently escaped the limits of his brazen mouth.

Tohru gasped, remedying her shock with a severe frown. "How dare you!"

"Dare I?" A smirk uncoiled and he was nearly up against her again. Except this time, there was no room for her to distance herself.

Tohru struggled to move past him.

"Am I really so horrible that you would rather stare at decaying books than share a word or two with me?"

"Yes!" She sighed with exasperation. "And you've said plenty more than just a word or two."

He was smirking again. "We should have dinner," he announced as though it were the most genius plan ever.

Tohru felt her anger surfacing. _Who does this guy think he is anyway_? He was clearly just toying with her—trying to get 'a rise' out of her as he had so blatantly confirmed. _So this is why Hana dislikes him so much_. "Absolutely not." She said abruptly. "Now if you will excuse me—I have to—"

"—Join me for dinner this Friday night. It's settled then. I'll meet you here. There's a charming café just a block away." He was turning now before Tohru could get a word in. " Eight o'clock , my dear. And don't be late. Ta ta." He exclaimed with a short wave.

Tohru rushed forward in vain, leaving the enclosure of the shelves only to find that he was nowhere in sight.

-

"Hell no!" Saki screeched as they headed home that evening.

Tohru sighed. "I never said I wanted to go out with him. I was just telling you what happened."

"Well you stay away from him. He's nothing but trouble."

"And why is he trouble? You said he was a 'friend' of the family. What has he done that is so unforgiving?"

Saki grumbled to herself. "Well—nothing too dreadful, up until a year ago that is. He dated my cousin, Mii, who is a couple of years older than us, and it ended rather painfully for her. Shigure is still a boy—he's arrogant and frivolous. He has never taken anything seriously—not school, not writing, not women, not even his business. And it always turns out fantastic for him in the end. I just don't want you to get hurt, and I haven't forgiven him for hurting Mii."

Tohru nodded in agreement. "He certainly is pig-headed. You should know I would never date someone like that."

"Utterly despicable. More like a wolf if you ask me."

Tohru laughed. "Well if he was even half-way serious about meeting me for dinner on Friday, he is going to be pleasantly surprised when I do not show."

Saki's eyes glinted then as a malevolent chuckle parted her lips. "No. I have an even better idea..."

* * *

**A/N:** For those who have read anything I have written previously, I am a big Shigure fan. Duh! Anyhow…can't really continue with this unless I receive reviews. I'm afraid I haven't thought much more ahead. I'll leave it up to you…(wink) 


	2. Ch 2: White, Satin Panties

**A/N: **Thank you so very much for all of the thoughtful comments! I included a response below to everyone that left a name.

**Warning: **Please keep in mind that this is an AU and that the Tohru Honda (as well as the other characters) in this story is unlike the one of the manga or anime. In fact, she can be mildly dark at times. Innocent, perhaps, but syrupy sweet and humble to the point where ya get a toothache? (Shakes Head) There will be none of that. Thanks for reading...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Sohmas. Nor do I own a Honda. Actually…I am more of a Camry kind of girl. Anyhow..no law suits please!

* * *

**Like An Open Book**

**Ch 2: White, Satin Panties**

Tohru was jolted from her sleep by a loud clatter. It took her a moment to realize that the noise had been made by the impact of her forehead hitting the counter. "Ow," she moaned, rubbing at her injured skull.

She sat alone in the shop, not bothering to feign work anymore. The day had been noticeably quieter than usual, bringing in a whopping total of two customers. However, both gentlemen were looking for bestseller authors. But of course the unconventional "Used and Perused" bookstore rarely acquired new writers in the library of it's dusty and untouched shelves. Well sometimes—but those books never did last very long.

It had _not_ been a good morning for Tohru—in fact the day was closely approaching an infamous record she reserved only for those entitled 'days I would like to shoot myself'. To begin, she awoke to a soundless alarm two hours and twenty-three minutes after she was supposed to have opened the shop. It didn't help to discover that she was the sole culprit in the matter, carelessly forgetting to set it the night before.

_Idiot!_

Next, she pulled out the dress she intended to wear to dinner that evening, only to find that at close examination, there was a stain on one of the more covert areas of a woman's body, one that Tohru preferred not to bring attention to. Namely, her right boob. Red wine; Saki's birthday party, she recalled mechanically while throwing it at the bottom of her closet.

_Idiot times two_!

Then, as a derisive reminder, the first customer who walked into the store asked if he might be able to find a particular novelist of magnanimous skill who went by the name of Shigure Sohma. It had been all she could do not to shout, "No! Now scat!"

_I really am an idiot. _Tohru thought as she put her head down. Why did she even give into Hana's scheming from the other night? It was senseless. The last thing she wanted to do was endure the company of that pervert. Saki's insidious proposal had been for Tohru to go out with Shigure a couple of times until he was hooked. Of course after reeling him in, she was to bid him a rather merciless farewell.

And when Tohru inquired as to why this would be a brilliant idea, Saki just gave her the look, a silent discourse that could only entail the Hanajima method of doing things: 'just for the sick and twisted pleasure of it.' But the only pleasure Tohru wanted right then was the comfort of her warm and inviting bed.

And yet, in the dimness of the bookshop, an image of the imprudent writer danced tersely before her dilated pupils and she saw the man kneeling, once more, before her, passion imbuing his pale features. She recalled the thick curtain of hair that had veiled his face and suddenly had a desire to sweep it aside to reveal piercing, gray eyes.

She would be lying if she said he wasn't at least interesting to look at. Though interesting could have been a slight understatement—perhaps his appearance was a bit more agreeable than that. His lips were pink against the porcelain of his skin, contrasting beneath a stubborn swathe of black hair. And the eyes, well Tohru had decided to avoid those for the night. Not that she was a sucker for eyes, especially not vile, brainless twits with the IQ of a dog. No, the eyes themselves were not the problem…it was what the letch attempted to convey in them. Tohru was determined not to let herself be fooled. He could employ all the slime-ball expertise he retained in the span of his flagrant life, but Tohru knew that the only sentiment burning in that gaze of his would be lust.

The phone startled her, and she glanced down at it with confusion. A call? But that phone never rang. In fact, Tohru had been under the distinct impression that it was placed atop the counter simply for show. Hesitantly, her fingers slipped around the black handle and lifted the receiver to her ear.

"Used and Perused. This is Tohru. How may I help you?"

"Used and perused, you say?" There was a pause. "I find that hard to believe considering the modest and innocent display you put on in the corner of that bookstore."

There came another clatter. To Tohru's surprise, she had lost her grip on the phone. "Shit," she cursed as she fumbled with it, snatching it hastily back up to her ear. "Sh—Shigure?"

"That was nice. Say it again." He answered in a predatory whisper.

Tohru groaned. "How in the hell did you get this number?"

"Hmm—a little thing the twenty first century likes to call…Internet."

_Great—so now he's a stalker._ "Splendid work, detective. You must be very proud. I wish I could boost your self-inflated ego even more by saying something pleasant like…it's nice to hear from you, but—"

"Oh, that's funny." He laughed humorlessly. "I wonder though—if you will be singing a different tune when I'm through with you after tonight?"

Tohru blushed fiercely, her anger mounting. "Just so you know…there is a 'hands off' policy that I am graciously extending to you this evening. It's quite easy to follow really—if you break the rules, I break your hand."

"Sounds pretty kinky. And what of my other body parts?"

"I won't go so easy on those."

Shigure chuckled. "And if you touch me? What then?"

"Oh—don't you worry your little head about things that will never happen." She answered promptly.

"I see. Well I'm glad that you're as excited about this date as I am."

Tohru laughed, forming a tight-lipped smile. "It's not a date."

"Oh but it is."

She fumed. "It's not."

"Is."

"Not!"

"Is."

"I said it's not a date!"

Pause "Then what is it?"

She stopped. He was right. _What was it?_ She couldn't tell him it was a conniving design for Hana to get back at him. The fool would probably just laugh at her. She had a nagging sensation that she was the victim here. "Hmph. It's a social congregation that just so happens to only include two people."

"A date." He piped in a singsong voice.

Tohru slumped in her chair. _He's hopeless. _"So you not only lie, but you force everyone around you to submit to it as well?" She surmised.

"I admit, a writer is congenitally unable to tell the truth and that is why we call what he writes fiction."

"Is that supposed to be some pardoning excuse?"

"William Faulkner."

"What?" Tohru gripped the black chord, entangling it around her fist with more intensity every time he spoke.

"William Faulker said that."

"Impressive," she said with a yawn. "Did he have anything to say about lewd men who allow their lives to be driven by temptation so that they try to seduce anything in a skirt?"

"Ouch." He chucked in amusement. "I don't try, Tohru. _I do_. And…well, it's not as bad as you claim. After all, I can resist anything 'except' temptation."

"Ugh!" She yelled into the phone, catching herself before she slammed the black object into the counter. _Why am I letting him get me so ruffled? _It made her even more infuriated.

"Oscar Wilde."

"Huh?"

"That wasn't Faulkner. It was Oscar Wilde."

She hung up.

-

6:49.

_Only eleven more minutes_, Tohru thought, her nerves on edge. _That means nearly an hour before the time designated for dinner. _Tohru was surprised to discover a finger at her mouth, and even more surprised to find a bitten nail between her teeth. _This is stupid._ What the hell was she so nervous about? She had been on plenty of dates, after all. Although not so many as of late. But that was beside the point.

"Tohru."

She looked up quickly. Mrs. Zintakou, the storeowner, was calling her.

6:53, she read from the clock on the wall as she hurried toward the back of the store. When she saw the tiny woman standing there looking rather disheveled in her over-sized sweater, she smiled slightly. "What can I do for you Mrs. Zintakou?"

The pensive expression she gave caused Tohru to totter from one foot to the other in a nervous habit. Mrs. Zintakou cleared her throat. "Well—I guess there really isn't any other way to say this. Um—I'm closing shop."

Tohru nodded. Sometimes Mrs. Zintakou closed early, especially when it was an incredibly slow day like that one had been.

"For good," she finished.

The grasping of the information did not come so easily for Tohru. Finally she nodded again, but words were beyond her. _Are she and her husband going out of business? Or is this something they decided to do on their own?_ Tohru didn't feel it was her place to pry.

Mrs. Zintakou's eyes were concerned as she watched the young girl. "It just couldn't be helped. You were so wonderful to stay here and work for us, even though we could not pay you very much. I'm sorry, Tohru, but today will be your last day."

And then she found her voice. "Of course. I understand." A wan smile. "I will just help you close up then." _Damnit! _She longed to scream. _Now what am I going to do?_ She hadn't even been given a warning. If she had been told this in advance, she could have had more time to find another job.

Tohru groaned inwardly as she planted a smile on her face. She went through the motions of closing the store just like she would any other night. It wasn't until the key was turned for the last time in it's lock that she released some of her fury. "Yes…definitely a day I would like to shoot myself," she declared caustically. And what was more, the inevitable horizon loomed ahead of her in an evening that appeared all too bleak.

-

Shigure spotted Tohru before she did him. His mouth slipped open, and he was unaware of the loud exhale that escaped as he glimpsed the slender form that walked toward him. She was a sea of green. Literally. Her round eyes, the silk slip-dress, even her damn shoes, like ballet slippers with knots around her ankles adjoining her graceful feet. His examination lingered beneath her neck, following the alluring crevice that the brazen dress only hinted at. He was careful to resurrect his most winning smile when she noticed him and strolled over. _Gorgeous._ He gulped.

Tohru smiled. "I hope you weren't waiting long."

Shigure was about to say he had only been waiting twenty minutes when it suddenly became clear that she was late on purpose. There was an impertinent reflection in the green eyes and an obscure smile threatened to overtake her shining face as she peered up at him cheekily. He managed to restrain a compulsory chuckle with some effort. It wouldn't due to call her out on it so soon. If he played the cards right, he could have some fun with this by letting her believe she had the upper hand. One thing was for sure; she was taking him much too lightly. Shigure far surpassed the ingenuity of most others when it came to matters of the heart—er—seduction. It was clear that she had something up her sleeve.

The thought of sleeves warranted an impetuous glance at her bare arms and he shivered, allowing the gaze to travel up to her slender shoulders. His lips tingled with insatiable desire at the sight of such a striking girl. Not that she hadn't been cute in the bookstore, but this particular display of loveliness went beyond words like sweet, appealing, or adorable… She was a woman—a faction that Shigure had devoted his entire life to understanding. Hmm…and a woman, claiming that she was appalled by him, would not wear something so revealing…unless, of course. A grin emerged. She was playing the game just as much as he was, and she was going to lose…terribly.

Shigure placed his hand carefully on the small of her back as he escorted her away from the bookstore, the alleged meeting place. He felt her muscles tense at the slight touch and smirked. Her hair spilled as she glanced back at him warningly before her austere gaze faced front, and in that millisecond he was given a view of her exposed neck. A determined smile emerged. Before the end of the night, he would kiss her. That was a promise…

-

When Tohru beheld the 'charming café' Shigure had mentioned earlier in the week at the bookstore, she gasped tactlessly. By no means was it as quaint as he had implied; in fact, Tohru was hard-pressed not to inquire if it was a five star restaurant. She was vaguely receptive to the indiscreet behavior of her cavernous mouth as she stared at several of the highly refined men and women standing in line behind a red rope. It took her a minute to realize that they were all waiting to be led into the affluent bistro. Above the door, in a decorative script were the words, 'Café Charmant.'

_How convenient. _

Tohru sweat dropped and turned to her usher rather brusquely. "What are you trying to pull here?" She exclaimed through clenched teeth.

He smiled, unmoved by her display of ingratitude. "I told you it was 'charming'. A perfect gentleman always wines and dines a woman properly before…" The sentence trailed off and was followed by a sensual arch of his perfect eyebrow.

Tohru stifled a tyrannical scream and conceded to churn anger silently in the complacency of her thoughts.

_Pervert! He finds this hilarious. _She observed. _He took me here to flaunt his money, knowing full well that it would make me feel about as worthy as that speck of dirt obstructing the shine on his expensive shoes. It's so obvious that the stink of it rises off of him as potently as the escargot in that ridiculous café! _

_Stay calm,_ she told herself, lowering her head so that she could take in the restrained breaths of air that were crucial to holding her anger in tact. _Don't let him provoke you. Just remember why you are here and focus on winning!_

But then she had to wonder...what _was _this appropriated prize that she was aiming for?

A moment later—after Shigure, unbeknownst to her of course, enjoyed a thorough victory of her silence—Tohru shook her head at him, restricting all desires to throttle the man right there, and flipped her hair behind her back. "Well—come on then. Let's get in line." She charged toward the rest of the people waiting to be received by the hostess.

"Ah…ah…ah." The syllables were pronounced with an insinuating lyrical quality that made Tohru cringe.

_What now?_ She stamped her foot.

The night was only beginning, and yet she already felt the need to tie an imaginary noose around her neck. Tohru turned back to him, biting her tongue fiercely to hold it still. 'Yes?' Her eyes seemed to ask.

Shigure smiled mischievously, and before she had a moment to protest, he slipped his hand in hers and pulled her to the front of the line where the hostess stood with a clipboard. Tohru glanced at all the well-bred ladies and gents who watched them with a somewhat begrudging air as they made their way past them.

"Oh, Mr. Sohma!" Tohru balked at the high-pitched squeal, fighting the urge to cover her ears. "It is so wonderful to see you again." The hostess cried excitedly as she peered at Tohru with a critical eye, working her way up and down her body until she felt exposed under her gaze. The woman coughed loudly. "This must be your…uh—niece," she gestured toward Tohru. "She's…cute." Only, it was clear that the compliment was not meant for the said target, but for the idiot standing beside her.

_She's flirting with him_, Tohru realized as she watched the woman dare to give him a look-over that lingered in all the vital areas. "It's been a while," her voice dropped seductively low and she put a hand on his shoulder. "What's kept you away so long?"

Shigure smiled, his eyes nearly closing. "Motoko, it's—uh—nice to see you." He said kindly. Tohru thought he didn't look particularly thrilled to be in the woman's company. It was obvious she was clingy. Her fake, scarlet ringlets fell to her shoulders, which were bare, exposing freckled skin. She wore a cream-colored dress that was pretty enough, though Tohru would expect that from the hostess of a restaurant as sophisticated as the 'Café Charmant.'

When Motoko trailed a blood-red nail along the novelist's tie, the younger girl flushed with something not quite embarrassment. Before she considered her actions, she stepped toward them in a presumptuous manner. "Excuse me, _Uncle_ Shigure—do you think we can be seated now? It's a bit stuffy out here," she pouted, shooting an icy glare at the cheap hostess.

Shigure looked back at Tohru with an appreciative expression, but there was a frown clasping his mouth firmly as he considered the word 'uncle.'

Entertaining herself further, Tohru leaned into the novelist with a possessive air. Her voice plummeted to the level that Motoko's had only seconds before. "Shigure?" She said, fixing avid eyes on his face. She pressed her body closer so that her lips were a breath away from his lobe. In a whisper that she was aware would carry to prying ears, she told him, "I can't wait until dinner is over so we can be alone."

Shigure felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up when he encountered Tohru's chest thrust against him

_Very nice. Much bigger than expected. _

It was with incredible restraint that his impatient fingers didn't entangle themselves around her waist just then. Instead, he swallowed hard, the all too familiar feeling of desire causing him to forget about the hostess who looked daggers at Tohru. His rapid blinking settled on the youthful girl in front of him. "Uh—Tohru—"

She giggled coquettishly, nuzzling her head into his neck. "Don't play shy with me," she said. "After all, I know all too well what a bad boy you can be."

The writer coughed loudly, suddenly in need of air. Yes—air…water? Something…anything that would decrease the raging temperature of his skin. The crimson flush made itself apparent in areas that Shigure was sure he didn't even know he had, and his breathing came out in ragged puffs, striking Tohru's face warmly. She smiled up at him. "Shall we?" she inquired, tilting her head in the direction of the entrance.

Shigure nodded in an inarticulate fashion, allowing himself to be led by Tohru into the restaurant so that he was unable to muster even a sheepish grin for the seething Motoko while he passed. He watched the back of his audacious companion with befuddlement and was shocked additionally when she demanded to be seated, using his last name as a means to obtain her request. A barely visible smile surfaced on his lips. He found her more intriguing than even _he_ cared to admit.

-

"What do you do?"

Tohru choked on her tea. "Uh…what do you mean, what do I—?"

"Hobbies Tohru. That is—aside from being a 'Used and Perused' gal." He snickered. When she continued to stare at him falteringly, he added. "Don't assume that everything I ask you will lack substance."

Tohru flushed. "Oh—uh—sorry."_ Did I just apologize? Stop that! _"Um—well—as of this afternoon that was my means of employment, but…I—uh—no longer work at the bookstore." She suddenly became interested in her sashimi, and lowered her head resignedly to avoid his eyes.

Shigure's interest had more than peeked as he looked up at her. "No longer? Hmmmm. Do you mean to tell me that you have a new job? Something more appealing? Oh…I see. So you're the sort that just ups and goes when she has had her fill…am I right?" His eyes twinkled as he regarded her hardened expression.

"Would you just stop talking?" She slammed down her chopsticks. "Everything you say is so congested with lies. It's pointless." She gasped, her hands flying to her mouth when she noticed the couple beside them gaping at her as if she were some new and deranged species. Allowing a few precious seconds to pass so that she could recover from the degradation, she continued in a whisper. "Anyway…if you want to have a conversation with me then let me answer your questions…if you want to hear yourself speak, then invite a mindless groupie out to an overly priced restaurant and woo her with your deceitfulness. In fact, there's a perfectly good breed of slut outside right now trying to concoct a million in one ways to get into your pants so—"

"Ha!" Shigure had been watching her digressive ramblings with curiosity, stifling a laugh when she mentioned the not so prudent Motoko, but now he reached over to put a firm hand over her mouth.

Tohru felt her skin heat at his touch. _Coconut?_ His hand smelled like coconut. And contrary to what she might have guessed…it was soft…welcoming. She sat back, pulling herself from his reach. "What are you—?"

His handsome face turned victorious. "So you're jealous."

"Wha..?" She choked out in an incoherent sputter. "That's stupid. Who would be jealous of an easy girl like her, and over someone as soiled as a mutt!"

Shigure placed the hand that had touched her over his heart as if her words wounded him. "Something tells me you don't truly mean that, Miss Tohru Honda." He smirked pushing away his teacup, though his eyes focused deftly on her. "After all, it's merely a defense mechanism."

Tohru was sputtering again.

"A mechanism that steers you away from the dangers of men when you are uncertain if you can keep away on strength of character alone." His eyes fastened on her playfully. "Are you going to tell me I am wrong?"

"Yes! Absolutely. You're a hundred and eighty-two percent to the millionth degree wrong." She replied lamely.

"Oh! So juvenile, are we? Well—that number seems a trifle more promising than 'infinity' at least."

Tohru leaned forward, her lips parting to release a dangerous hiss. "And I'm not jealous. Stop flattering yourself."

"Are you sure?" He wagged a crooked finger in her direction, implementing his taunting smile. "Because I do believe that I have just been an eye-witness to the green-eyed monster, herself. And don't be fooled by the title. The notion becomes you, dear Tohru."

She fixed him with a peevish scowl. "Would you stop with the ooey-gooey 'dear', nonsense? You are making me want to hurl."

"So you are unemployed," He noted, changing the topic.

Tohru's lips twitched as though awaiting the onset of another retort, but then she nodded. For some reason, the subject matter made her even more uncomfortable than his appalling quips. Tohru liked her privacy. Instead of presenting further discussion, she watched an absentminded waiter trip over an irate woman who moved to fix her wig. The waiter, discovering his folly, lodged into a succession of apologies, causing him to bend forward so many times that Tohru guessed his body would give out soon from the sheer effort.

"And you have found a new job?" Shigure, who now focused on his food, was conscious of her hesitation.

She shook her head. "Not exactly. The shop is—uh—closing. I just found out today."

_Why am I telling him all of this? He's just going to use it against me later._

"So you'll work for me," he announced casually before taking a bite of his ishikari-nabe.

"Huh?" She wasn't sure she heard him correctly. "What did you say?"

He patted his mouth delicately with an embroidered napkin. "You can work for me. I am looking for another secretary."

Tohru's forehead creased noncommittally. "Oh no! Don't start this whole, 'I help you…then you owe me…we have an understanding thing.' It's not happening. I can find my own job, thank you very much. In case you didn't notice, I am not a damsel in distress…nor do I recall asking to be saved."

Shigure watched the unmistakable guard she ensued at his suggestion with an interpretive eye._ She's a self-made woman, prides herself on being her own miracle worker. Hmm. And she's had a rough life—probably lost someone close at an essential period of communal growth. This would explain why she resorts to hostility to solve everything. Guilt, insecurity—all confounding her heart…but so much passion...such an ardent overflow of…passion. He would love to be on the receiving end, of course only if she made use of it in his bed. _

Tohru was becoming a bit uncomfortable with the manner at which the novelist stared at her. She waved her hands in front of his eyes, finally snapping her fingers, rousing him from his thoughts. He smiled slightly, picking up the conversation where they left off. "I wasn't trying to insinuate that you are a woman who needs saving," He explained. "Only that…everyone needs…you know—a fairy god mother every once in a while."

She giggled shamelessly at the metaphor. "Didn't think you were the sort to wear tights."

Shigure blushed, and for once he was the one to survey her disarming smile. Clearing his thoughts, he tried again, "No tights. Unless they are yours and piled with the rest of your clothes alongside us on the floor."

Tohru's strangled expression and pigment resembled a ripe tomato.

"Well then," he continued satisfied with the effect of his words, "how about a knight in shining armor then? Mmmm—I like this image better…the strikingly handsome knight comes to rescue, with a tender kiss, his beloved princess…"

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry…precious flower?"

_Strike three. _

"And just what the hell are you trying to imply by flower?"

He bestowed another voracious gaze, and she huffed, crossing her arms stubbornly. Not wanting to further affront his date, the novelist pouted. "Oh—but Tohru, you mustn't be so hasty. Please save me from a brutally destructive work environment." He took another sip of tea before proceeding. "You see…the secretary I have now—is uh," he swallowed hard, "well not in the best of—"

"Health?" She offered when he seemed to waver.

"Well—no—mental state." He grimaced. "She's doesn't exactly have the best temperament."

Tohru laughed. "And for some reason you think mine is superior?"

Shigure focused on her now. "Well—of course. I find you quite endearing despite that poisonous tongue that slithers out from time to time."

The intensity of his eyes on her caused an involuntary shudder to pass through her body. She seemed to freeze there under his gaze, but the truth of it was that the heat of her blood was quickly approaching obscenely unnerving heights.

_Don't look into his eyes._

She fumbled with her tea, desperately needing moisture to sooth her throat. _What is this?_ Her heart hammered against her chest, and she could almost hear the rapid flow of blood that she knew was circulating her face. With effort, Tohru gradually found a reasonable amount of composure before tenacity surfaced and she got an idea.

When she placed her hand over his arm suddenly, the novelist glanced at the contact with confusion. He noticed that coquettish look fluttering her eyelashes again as it had done when she warded off Motoko and Shigure moved forward into an anticipatory slant.

Licking her lips, Tohru said, "I was just wondering…"

He waited.

"Well—I have a confession to make." She stated, her lips drawing into a provocative smile.

"Yes?" he purred, leaning further still.

She peered down as though anxious while her cheeks colored feverishly. "I'm a little embarrassed about this."

_She's so hot. _He thought, his body beginning to respond to seduction. With hooded eyes, he focused solely on those lips that parted to release honeyed words. _Perhaps my efforts will achieve more than a kiss tonight_, he was already congratulating himself, and felt a rush of sexual fervor as he pictured her writhing beneath him.

Her head snapped up then, and a contemptuous smirk appeared. "Do you see how quickly the tables can turn?"

It was as if she had single-handedly administered the needle to the bubble Shigure had envisioned circling them.

His mouth dropped at her nerve and his cheeks inflamed, not to mention the skin of the wrist that she still grasped. _I can't believe I let her get me riled up like that._ His recovery was quick, however, as he managed to slip on a believably self-assured expression.

Just then a waiter appeared at their table, setting down sake for two, and Tohru gave the novelist a withering glower as she removed her hand from his arm in a forceful wrench.

Shigure poured both of them sake, and raised his portion to her. "Cheers." The liquid went down with ease before he dispensed more into his flat cup. "Do you not like sake?"

"You think I'm stupid enough to drink with you?" She laughed incredulously.

He eyed her with a bemused smile. "Too innocent?"

"Inno—" Her hand had slapped the table again. "You say that like it's a bad thing. And just what are you getting at?"

Shigure poured himself more, thoroughly enjoying the feisty look in her eyes. "Hence, bashful cunning, and prompt me, plain and holy innocence!" He cried out in a theatrical, English accent. Tohru was about to inquire of his level of intoxication when he fixed another heady gaze on her. "Of course, innocence is not a bad thing."

"I see." Her laugh faltered. "And which writer did you steal that cheesy line from?"

"Shakespeare's, 'The Tempest.' His eyebrow lifted in a prim manner as he said, "And I was simply trying to establish the kind of girl that you are."

"Kind of…girl?" The blaze appeared in her eyes.

"Yes. It's easy, really. I already had you pegged from the first moment I laid eyes on you."

"Hmph! It that right?"

"Yes…"

"Oh yeah, genius? And what, pray tell, did you infer?"

He placed his empty cup on the table, and caught her in another forceful stare. "That you're innocent, precisely as I said…a white, satin panties kind of girl."

Tohru halted, joints all but freezing under the goading appearance of his grin. It took her a moment, but as if on cue the sake bottle was in her hands, it's contents spewing in mid air before Tohru understood her actions. A moment later, she was watching Shigure calmly wipe the substance, which clung to his lashes and eyebrows, with his napkin.

"I can't do this anymore," she cried, standing abruptly. Tohru silently cursed herself when he glanced up in surprise. _Sorry Hana. But I refuse to baby-sit him any longer_. His presence was indeed insufferable and she was only succeeding in making a fool out of herself.

She moved to leave, using all her will power not to momentarily look back at him. Snatching her purse, she hurried to the exit.

_I can't believe I am just running away. Even I don't act this rash. _Tohru groaned as she pictured the puzzled expression on Shigure's face right before she had left. _How…unclassy._ And then she frowned. He would probably tell her 'unclassy' wasn't even a word_. Oh! What the hell do I care what he thinks?_

Tohru stepped out into the cool air with more determination. It was chillier than she remembered going into the restaurant. Suddenly, she broke out into a run, not wanting to spend even another minute in the vicinity of the 'Café Charmant'. Without warning, Tohru heard a snapping sound, and she fell over rather ungracefully onto the pavement.

_Not again. I'm such a klutz._

It wasn't long before she gathered that she had broken her heel in her efforts to escape. "Great," she struggled to get back up, but jumped when she felt a strong grasp pulling her to a standing position.

Tohru fumbled with her purse, ready to strike her attacker, but stopped short when she met intense, gray eyes. "Shi…gure?"

He smiled. "I was right."

Tohru blinked.

"White, satin panties."

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't realize this chapter was so long. I hope it was at least enjoyable. I realize that I have been writing more in Tohru's POV…but I plan to focus on Shigure's thoughts as well. In case you couldn't already tell, he really is a dog…and is only in it for one thing. But...hopefully the onigiri can soon change that! 

**And: **If any of you want to be put on a mailing list, please just notify me with your e-mail address or indicate as such in your review. Thanks!

Up and coming…

>Hatori and…his…his…_wife_?

>Um…why, exactly, is that yellow-eyed hottie with the long pale hair in the arms of…the novelist?

>And…why is that yankee so scary? What did Tohru do to her to incur so much hatred?

Ciao!

Please review! Perhaps I will post sooner if ya like…

* * *

**like yaoi**: I like yaoi too! Gomen for your kind comments! Here ya go… 

**Pyro Koinu**: Hey! Thanks for reviewing. Not sure if you read a lot of AU fics…but I stated in the beginning that ALL of these characters will be ooced. Sorry! I have altered them to fit within the context of the story. I hope you will keep reading. Ciao!

**Fallon: **Thanks for the support! Gureru is, of course, my favorite being that I am slightly obsessed with the inu.

**Cho Belle**: Sexual tension is so much fun. I do plan to finish this story, that is—if people want me to.

**Rageki**: Well—as waffy as some of my writing tends to be, Tohru is presented as perfect in both the anime/manga, and it annoys the hell out of me. I tried to give her a temper that reflects the past that she had. It would suck if it was only Shigure who needed to be tamed. Don't you agree?

**Nicole-chan**: Hana needs to worry about herself…pretty soon a dark and mysterious Sohma is going to appear in her life. (evil laugh)

**Mibu Cub**: They do make a fun couple when Tohru isn't totally clueless. Actually—they are cute regardless (raises flag that reads: # 1 Shigure fan)

**mini minae**: I have a present for you. Both Ayame and Hatori WILL make an appearance…and quite soon.

**Sara**: Of course! After all, Shigure isn't complete without the rest of the trio! All of the mabudachi will be visiting shortly.

**Vi-San**: I'm glad you consider this a GOOD Gureru fic! Thanks!

**Her Spell**: Here's more! Thanks for reviewing. I did away with the curse because then I would have to come up with a unique explanation, and I'm too lazy for that. (sheepish grin) Anyway, per your request—there will be a little Arisa in chapter 3 for ya!

**ayame-skaa**: Every chapter? Really? Thanks so much! And I always welcome criticism…so if there is something that really doesn't settle well…please feel free to flame away.

**Wild Wolf Princess**: I hope two weeks wasn't too much torture. Pretty soon I will have a little more free time, so maybe I can close the distance a bit more. Thanks for the review!

**alice15**: If Shigure wasn't Tohru's in this fic, you and I would have to fight over him. Hehe. Thanks for the comments. I wanted a different Tohru…someone who could put him in his place, and operate on the same level as the sexy, inane novelist.

**Sadako**: Good grammar and sentence structure? You sure you were referring to me? THANKS! I hope you like the new chapter.

**Dokusha-chan**: Sorry! I got it out as soon as I could. It's really long, or at least longer than my chapters are usually, so I hope that makes up for it. Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Ch 3: A Lustful Encounter

**A/N:** Oh my gosh! I realized this morning at work that it has been nearly three weeks since I had an update so I scrambled around to write something. I'm sorry if it sucks…and for the length...and if there are any spelling errors. It isn't very long, but it is more of an introduction for some of the other characters. Can't have them all come in at once. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I already told you…FB does not belong to me!

* * *

**Like An Open Book **

**Ch 3: A Lustful Encounter**

"Hey asshole. Your brother's on line one."

Shigure winced, drawing in a shallow breath before pressing the button that would patch him through to his secretary. "Thank you kindly, Miss Uotani. Could you possibly brew another pot of coffee for me?"

Shigure cradled his forehead with his fingertips idly. His headache was getting worse.

"Why don't ya get off your lazy ass and do it yourself?" Her voice boomed shrilly back through the intercom system.

"Miss Uotani?" He spoke through clenched teeth now, his finger pressing the button so hard it hurt.

"I'm busy."

Shigure couldn't control the volatile temperament that rose in his chest. This was not the moment, nor the week for that matter, for him to suffer the malice of his impetuous secretary. He pressed the button once more and yelled, "You work for me yankee! If you have more important things to do, then—"

Suddenly his door flew open and he met cold, blue eyes. It was instinct to cower under that gaze, but he managed to keep his back straight as she stalked across the room to his desk. _I shouldn't have lost my cool._ Shigure sulkily berated himself. It was just that he had a million and one things on his mind, especially in the past couple of days, and irritability drove him to considerable extremes.

He smiled in a soothing manner. "You started the name-calling this morning, Miss Uotani. Just remember that."

She picked up his phone, pressed line one, and handed it to him. All the while, her dark gaze fixed on him.

Shigure asked himself for perhaps the hundredth time that day why he even put up with her. But he knew why. She was the daughter of his teacher, Dr. Hoji Uotani—a literary genius and wonderful companion. After the accident, killing both Hoji and his wife, their daughter, Arisa Uotani, was left alone at the age of seventeen. With such a tough and steadfast personality, it was quite obvious she could manage on her own, but Shigure offered her the position soon after the incident hoping to relieve her of some of her grievances…and the two had resumed a stormy relationship that often ended with cups or books being thrown on a daily basis—of course only by Arisa.

At least this is how their liaison appeared at first glance. But rooted within was a profound respect that both shared for the other. He knew she hid behind her rage, but underneath the rough exterior was a young woman with an immense amount of compassion in her heart. Arisa was aware that he hid too, and that buried somewhere inside that thick skull was someone worth appreciating.

Of course this was never spoken aloud as their relationship was based entirely on a power struggle.

_Funny._ Thought Shigure. _It seems all of my relationships take wing this way. _

"You're brother, Mr. Sohma." She repeated, gesturing to the phone in his hand.

Shigure nodded, and held the phone to his ear. "Ha'ri…how's it going?"

Hatori Sohma cleared his throat noisily. "Today is Wednesday," came his deep voice. "Are you still going to make it for lunch?"

The writer chuckled, glancing briefly at the clock on his wall. "Of course. You know I never miss a weekly meeting with you and Aya."

"Well—how would I know when you don't return my phone calls?"

Shigure lit a cigarette, and inhaled it deeply before responding. "I've…been busy."

"Are you smoking?" He asked, distastefully. "And this wouldn't have anything to do with that girl you took out last Friday, would it? What happened? Did things not go according to plan?"

He blew out the smoke obnoxiously in an attempt to over exaggerate his cancer stick habit. "Hey…you used to smoke too. In fact, I picked it up from you. Don't give me that condescending tone, dear brother. It took Kana two years to break you from that habit."

"You didn't answer my question." Hatori pressed.

"And how is the lovely bride?"

On the other end, Hatori rolled his eyes and stated sardonically, "We've been married for nine years, Shigure. Why are you avoiding the topic? Did this girl get under your skin that much?"

Shigure was quiet, tapping his fingers rhythmically over his mahogany stained desk. "No." He laughed. "Of course not."

"Hm. Fine. Why don't you call me when you have retrieved yourself from the mindset of a toddler? Otherwise, I will see you at twelve thirty."

"Can't wait! It's the highlight of my week, Ha'ri. Ciao!" He singsonged while smashing the cigarette into an ashtray and replacing the phone on it's hook.

He sighed.

_Tohru Honda._

She had neither called on her own nor answered the one message he had left on her phone at the beginning of the week. It was now Thursday, making it five days since their date. This had never happened to Shigure before. His tactical strategy was invincible; he always carried out his contrivances...and so easily. Why was she so different?

He thought back to the later part of their evening. After saving her from having to walk home on a broken stiletto with a taxi, he had tied a lose handkerchief around the reopened gash on her knee from the fall. In a gentlemanly fashion, he proceeded to help her to the front door to her apartment. In the moonlight, the reflection of her green dress illuminated her pale skin. Shigure had looked deeply into her eyes and using the sixth sense he reserved only for women, he discerned with confidence that she wanted to kiss him. Of course, he was accustomed to most women wanting this, but for some reason this realization startled him. He leaned down with the intent to give her what she desired, but she put a finger to his lips to stop him. Shigure expected her to lash at him with rampant anger and was shocked when she grinned instead.

"Thank you, Shigure—for getting me home safely."

He nodded, not comprehending her thoughts. "Of course." He wanted to antagonize her with something flirtatious, but found himself speechless under the resolute glint in her eyes.

Tohru turned to go.

"Wait."

He watched her back stiffen, focusing on the delicate curve silently for a moment.

"I—well, your ankle and your knee…will you be able to make it upstairs alone?"

She turned then, the vague smile lengthening. "My bed isn't really big enough for two, Mr. Sohma. Nevertheless, it was nice meeting you, and of course spending time with you. Maybe we will bump into each other again."

Shigure dug through his wallet, handing her his card. "The job is still open if you want it. It's a wonderful position—being my secretary." He told her with a beguiling smile as she took it.

Tohru nodded. "I'm sure it is what most women envision when seeking employment." A smirk. "Well."

"Well."

"Goodnight."

"Uh—night…Tohru."

And that had been it.

And now he was here, at work, alone—and sexually frustrated. The notion was unbecoming as it was not a customary incidence. That morning he had walked into his office, unshaven, and peered at his secretary, who was in the unethical contortion of painting her toenails, and when he found even the sight of that petulant tomboy attractive he was disgusted with himself. Not to mention, his left wrist was really beginning to ache.

His phone rang.

Shigure tried to calm his eager joints as they reached ceremoniously toward the black object. _It could be her._ The thought floated to the top stubbornly. He wanted it to be her, and was shocked when he realized that this desire came somewhat from desperation. Frowning staunchly, he plucked it up.

"Hello?"

"I'll be in around noon." A polite voice announced without preamble.

Shigure could not help but frown further. "Kureno…so glad you could dedicate a couple hours of your demanding schedule to undertake the lowly job as vice president of my company." He drawled languidly.

Kureno chuckled slightly. "Shigure, I'm sorry. I told you I had a doctor's appointment this morning. I'll be in before you go to lunch with Hatori and Ayame. I promise."

Shigure grimaced. Sometimes he really was an ass. How was it that his vice president was able to recall his schedule better than he could? He was entirely aware that if Kureno had not been made VP, the business would have fallen just as quickly as it had begun. Shigure lacked the skills and patience for running such an establishment and left all of the management and executive decisions up to his capable cousin. He couldn't be bothered.

"Well…just as long as you bring me back a big boy lollipop and sticker from the doctor's office," he exclaimed in childish delight.

"Done." Kureno laughed again. "Tell Tori and Aya hello and I will see you soon."

Shigure grunted into the phone before replacing it. Just then, the door to his office opened. A figure stepped in and moved toward his desk. Assuming it was Arisa, Shigure did not hide his irritation. "You walk in unannounced and you don't even have a damn cup of coffee for me."

No response. _Damnit._ He hated when that yankee was in a mood. His eyes fixed on the figure irately and he froze.

"Tohru?"

She was in the center of his office, and he had to blink twice to recover from the unexpected sight. Shigure had forgotten how pretty the girl was. He bit down on his lip when he noticed the way her blue sundress clung to her slender form as carnal thoughts flooded his mind. Arisa stood behind her, a present scowl heightening her heated gaze. "Really Shigure," she spoke, "if you are going to have these tramps coming in as they please, don't expect me to send them in properly."

Tohru visibly stiffened at the admission, but held her tongue—though Shigure noted with amusement that it was with quite a bit of restraint.

"Thank you, Miss Uotani," was his bland reply.

The secretary turned to go.

"The coffee?" He reminded.

Her response was to slam his oak door with an unpleasant clatter.

Shigure's eyes had not left Tohru and they now studied her posture and expression with a trenchant perception. "May I help you?" He asked almost coolly as he reached for another cigarette.

She regarded him obstinately. "I came to return this," she held up an item that he recognized to be the handkerchief he'd left with her on the night of their date. "Normally I wouldn't go through the trouble of such a menial gesture, but I noticed that your name has been stitched into the fabric and, it clearly being expensive, I felt it rude to hold onto something that might have some sentimental value."

Shigure smirked. _A pathetic excuse to see me._ "I left it as a parting gift," he said without interest.

Tohru wasn't sure what to make of his reaction. "Well I have no need for it so I will leave it with you and be on my way."

He watched her slip soundlessly toward his desk with her chin held high and stifled a laugh at the sour face she was having difficulty controlling. She placed it neatly on his desk by the gold plate that contained his name and immediately turned to leave.

But Shigure arrested her departure by taking her wrist suddenly, the cigarette long forgotten. He had already stood and was around his desk before she could take a breath. Tohru squeaked when he forcefully jerked her toward him and she found their bodies pressed against each other, his face inches away.

Shigure was too frustrated to find words. He only knew that his hunger to be close to her was driving him insane. He despised weakness, and it was pathetic to so blatantly reveal to a woman that you desired her. But he simply couldn't help himself. He leaned down, taking in the weight of her scent. _Strawberries._ She was delicious—right down to the nervous expression she wore like an uncharacteristic piece of jewelry. He wanted her. No one had ever denied him and he wouldn't allow her to do it again.

His head dipped down into the curve of her neck, where the smell invaded his senses so much that he could almost taste her. Tohru gasped, and his lips found the place on her neck that pulsed from the intake of breath. He gently massaged the area with his mouth, opening his lips to expose her warm skin to his tongue. Somehow her hands found his arms, and instead of pushing him away they drew him closer so that he leaned into the embrace with more conviction. He began trailing lingering kisses up to her jaw line and it was all he could do not to press the source of his desire against her to show her what he really wanted.

Shigure opened his eyes to watch her and what he saw sent an eager shiver down his spine so fiercely that even his teeth felt the shock. Her rosy lips were parted by a soft moan as her green eyes helplessly fluttered closed. He couldn't recall the last time a woman's response swayed his craving this much. Without warning, he lifted her by the waist and placed her roughly onto his desk, ignoring the unexpected huff she made as he moved between her legs and pulled her tightly toward him.

In the restriction of his arms, Tohru felt dizzy—almost as if she had unknowingly been drugged, the intoxication rippling through her body in compelling spasms. She couldn't move except for to breathe and even that was becoming an impossible task. Shigure gazed at her then, causing the muscles in the base of her stomach to quiver. The thing she had known would be embedded in his eyes now considered her with voracious intention. It taunted her sadistically without relent, coaxing the escalated heat of her body into submission.

It was Lust.

And this time, she could not decline its impending offer.

-

Hatori checked his Rolex for the third time before pulling off his sports jacket in perturbed consternation. He had called both of them three times already. Where the hell were they? Ayame's cell phone had been attached to his hand like a sixth finger since he bought the toy a month ago, and while he couldn't help but suspect his inconsiderate brother of participating in some abominable action with another member of the opposite sex (although same sex wouldn't have been the least bit shocking), he at least hoped either of the two would have the decency to call. It was a well-known fact that the world was expected to stop when Shigure Sohma found the urge to slake his libido, and Hatori couldn't count the number of times he had been forced to delay his schedule for the more pressing and rewarding activities of his brother's sex life.

He sighed impatiently. Well if both of them were too busy to contact him…perhaps they were _together_. He was suspiciously aware that if this were, in fact, true—it would not be the first time.

* * *

**A/N**: Again—sorry it is so short. I have been very busy! I lose interest in a story when I don't receive too many reviews. I am inspired by your comments…please leave a message on the way out! 


	4. Ch 4: Uncharacteristic Fondness

**A/N:** Right! So true to my word, here is an update…though I don't know when I will be able to commence with a follow up. Of course—reviews help the rapidity of chapters to come! Hehe.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If Shigure was mine, I wouldn't have to write a lustful story to pacify my coveting persona.

* * *

**Like An Open Book**

**Ch 4: Uncharacteristic Fondness**

His hand glided with skilled precision over the smooth skin of her thigh. Tohru inhaled sharply only for it to be cut off by the shiver that arched her back into his gentle and welcoming caresses. Like fire…her senses and the tingling vibrations he created were as effective and as perilous as fire.

"Tohru," he moaned into her ear. Her skin was hot to the touch and his desire to be closer to her was igniting an unbearable passion inside of his pounding chest. He wanted to take her right there in his office, and he determined with the succumbing of each sigh, whimper of painful longing that she yielded—he could very well have what he wanted.

But something halted him from tugging the dress from her eagerly disposed body. There was a nagging sensation that pricked at the back of his neck like the surge of a wasp's sting and he discovered to his dismay that the feeling was merely psychological. Something more on the lines of guilt? He wasn't sure. Shigure was unaccustomed to caring what his actions or decisions might do to others. Just the week before, on top of the same desk, he'd taken some woman he had met briefly at a bar. She had been hot; there was no disputing that…but she hadn't an inkling of innocence that this girl possessed.

He bit down on Tohru's ear lobe and was rewarded with a pitchy breath of air. He wanted so much to kiss her, to taste her lips, the treasured flavor that lay therein, to consume her until he was drunk from the aroma of strawberries. But he couldn't.

_Damnit._ What the hell was wrong with him? Had he gone completely soft? On the contrary, his untimely accumulation of firmness in the lower regions was quite startling…even for him. Hadn't he always been able to mentally and physically detach himself when necessary for the sake of getting a piece of _ass_?

Shigure pulled away hastily, nearly knocking the unsteady girl from where she was perched on his desk. He ran an inflexible hand through his hair carelessly, his eyes rotating briskly to avoid her as she struggled to right herself. Tohru breathed heavily and the sound excited his desire all the more.

Disgruntled with his cursed body, he barked, "Damnit! Why'd you come here?"

Tohru blinked. Swallowed. Her brows creased slowly, knitting into a delicately confused expression. "What?"

"Why are you here? I mean, you didn't call—and you just show up out of nowhere…wearing _that_," he gestured to the clinging dress, straps careening seductively from her shoulders. Tohru glanced down, and flushed as she fixed them.

There was a low growl that came from the back of his throat as his grey eyes reflected nearly black and he regarded the area behind her_. Everything she does_. He thought_. It drives me crazy._ "If you don't get out of here now…I'm going to do something that you will regret." He warned, his voice chillingly apathetic.

Tohru laughed. A harsh sound that released like an angry hand to his face. "Are you threatening me?"

He didn't answer, only moved around the desk to erase the vision of her quizzical eyes, the evidence of their fiery union still obvious in the rapid rise and fall of her chest. He placed the forgotten cigarette to his lips, lighting it quickly and peered out of his twenty-two-story window.

"You are such a coward!" She screeched, jumping down and whirling to look at him. "I can't believe you just tried to seduce me and then told me to leave!"

Shigure silently accepted the wounding effect of her gaze on his back.

"Are you on medication? I mean—is your head broken or something?" She bawled her fists up at him as she yelled.

The writer spun around. "I am doing you a favor." He admonished with a crooked smile.

"A favor?" Tohru challenged. "There you go again. I'm not a child. I don't need saving, and I can take care of myself…especially against the likes of an egocentric womanizer like you."

His eyes closed in an attempt to right his aggravation, and he fastened them on her again with careful indifference. "You ARE a child." He announced severely. "And you wouldn't stand a chance against me. Not even if your life depended on it."

Tohru moved so quickly, he was caught off guard at first. She stood in front of him, her eyes glinting, and her hand flying.

Shigure caught her wrist just barely before it connected with his face. He stared at her with an ambiguous countenance, initiating a series of unspoken questions that lay stagnant in her chest.

And then he elicited another gesture that had a hazardous effect. Still grasping the hand, he raised and lowered it over his head until it rested on the back of his neck. Tohru tensed in resistance, but when he leaned down so that his lips parted an inch from her own, she felt the blood draining from her body and rushing to her face. She trembled as he clung to her waist, the masculine smell of him hitting her in an unexpected flurry.

"Is this what you want?" Shigure's tone had become sonorous and husky, his hunger now evidently struggling for deliverance. "Do you want me to take you right now?" He whispered. "Make you moan until you are so hoarse you will be unable to thank me afterwards?" His eyebrow arched when she gulped. "Tohru," he murmured, blowing softly on her neck as he did. "Do you really want me to be the best you've ever had only to _never_ speak to you again?"

Tohru peered at him in surprise, all thoughts of combative words ridden from her mouth. The alarming pace of her heart began to hurt and she pulled away from him in an effort to resume a normal pattern of breathing. The reality smacked her then with merciless candor, and she was suddenly overcome with shame. Would she have so easily given herself to him? Tohru suspected that she wouldn't have been so rash—but there was no doubt that she had wanted to. Suddenly, she was suffocated. The air was stale, stifling and she nearly tripped over the corner of the desk in a clamber to get out of the office…to get away from him.

"Wait a second," she heard him snap from behind her, but she hurled herself toward the door, turning the knob with the intent to leave.

Shigure used both hands to slam the door shut, an arm on either side of her trembling body. He spun her around forcefully and Tohru nearly shrieked at the dangerous look in his eyes.

_He's so strong._

"I…apologize." He said gruffly.

Her voice shook. "Please—spare the pleasantries. Just let me lea—"

But she was cut off as his lips lowered toward hers. Tohru promptly turned her head to dodge the onset of yet another ravishment, and when he halted—there came the sound and caress of his warm breath, softly grazing her cheek.

"I shouldn't have come here," she said.

"Why didn't you call me back?" He demanded stridently.

She glared at him. "I'm not one of your whores, Shigure. I don't come when I am beckoned."

He watched her, an ominous expression. His lips had grown taut and the mask of complacent indifference was gone.

_What is he thinking? _Tohru was irritated to gather she had not been able to read any of his fleeting mood swings as of yet.

"I want to kiss you," he said matter-of-factly, startling her from her thoughts.

"Wha—?"

"Don't you want to kiss me?"

Tohru flushed, evading his gaze and the enticing undertone of his voice. The heat had resumed its crawl up her neck.

"Will you let me?"

She was afraid to open her mouth for fear of what might emerge. Instead she surrendered to unvoiced thoughts, her lids fluttering as her gaze shifted from his. But it was clear that he was not in a temperament to be denied and the waft of his cologne entered her senses with tempting proposal as he leaned, once more, to claim her lips. She felt the heat of his skin while he drew nearer and her eyes hesitantly shifted closed to accept his offering.

A buzzing sound filled the room at that moment.

Shigure froze, and the haziness that surrounded the feverish glare in his eyes slowly disappeared as realization hit. It was his cell phone.

"Shit." He looked at her. "I have a lunch date."

Tohru blanched, her expression twisting into a disapproving scowl. "Date?"

Shigure administered a sultry grin. "We'll just have to save this for dessert."

-

Hatori stared crassly at the woman, or rather—child, sitting across from him. What was his brother thinking? It appeared that they just kept getting younger and younger—although he was relieved to see that this one possessed at least a reasonable amount of intelligence. Also, her dress, though slightly revealing, was modest enough and so were the eyes that beheld him warmly as she courteously bowed to him.

Shigure was blatantly amused by Hatori's discomfort. "Where is Aya?" He asked innocently.

"I wouldn't know," was the curt response.

Tohru stood apprehensively. "Um—please excuse me for a moment. I'm—just—going to wash my hands."

The writer slanted toward her suggestively. "Would you like some assistance?"

Tohru frowned with embarrassment and could not hide the scolding as she inflected a vigorous, "No!"

The two men watched her leave. Hatori's concern was moderately alleviated at the girl's sensible response to his brother's perversion. At least she didn't encourage him. When Tohru was out of earshot, he sent him a seething glance. "How old is she?"

"Nearly twenty-two." He defended.

"When are you going to grow up?"

"When are you going to stop asking me that?"

Hatori groaned and was about to provide a distasteful reply when a voice filled the room, detonating as though it were accompanied by a microphone. "Ha'ri! Gure! So glad you waited for me to order!"

The two men peered up silently at their friend as he hustled over to them, catching nearly all the eyes of both men and women in the restaurant. It was a renowned fact that their best friend, Ayame, was indeed beautiful…for a man.

Shigure eagerly stood to wrap him in an affectionate embrace. "Darling Aya—my eyes are never granted so much pleasure as when they set gazes upon you!"

"Oh Gure! You rascal—stop! You know what your flattery does to me…but, alas, we mustn't in front of the children." Ayame glanced down at a toddler who was chewing on his finger, his solemn eyes fixed on them.

"Well—as I always say…educate them young!" The writer patted the child's head only to pull away quickly and slip into his seat at the scathing look educed by his mother.

Hatori hid his face in desperate need of coffee. Sometimes he really did miss his cigarettes.

Ayame fell into Shigure's lap with a rampant chuckle. "I can see our presence is as well received as always!" He encircled his arms around the novelist's neck and tilted his face up to him eagerly. "So—tell me about this new girl…what's she like?"

However, before an answer was given, the sound of one's throat being cleared interrupted the three gentlemen and they turned curious stares to see a blushing Tohru. She was watching Shigure and Ayame with a somewhat disturbed expression. But when the man with pale hair and startling yellow eyes shifted his quizzical gaze to study her, she realized his gender immediately and felt foolish. _I could have sworn he was a woman. _She thought. _And why am I acting so jealous? That stupid, fool doesn't even belong to me._

She seated herself, unsure of how to take the newcomer and was slightly mortified to find that his attractiveness caused her to feel somewhat speechless.

A waiter came and everyone ordered tea, except for Hatori, who asked for black coffee.

Tohru attempted to relax in her seat, but was anxious under the golden-flecked eyes of the Shigure's handsome friend.

"Tohru is it?" His voice was as fluid as his refined manners. "Tell me about yourself. I must say that I am quite surprised. You are a bit different than the girls Gure usually brings home," he said nudging the novelist gaily with his elbow.

Tohru blushed.

Shigure coughed. "Aya…that might not be a good topi—"

"We aren't dating," she cut him off.

Hatori's eyebrow lifted as he leaned forward. "Did you say—?"

"We are not dating," she repeated. "Please excuse me if this comes across as rude, but Shigure is not the kind of person I would waste my time on."

Ayame released an infectious giggle of bewilderment and slapped the table with his hand. "Well—would you look at that, Ha'ri? Gure has found himself a gem as feisty as he is."

Hatori was not laughing, but there was a detection of hilarity that registered in his dark eyes. "She's right." He said quietly. "He is a waste of time, and anyhow—wouldn't you agree that she is too good for him, Ayame?"

The high pitched laughter came again, proof that Ayame was deliberately enjoying the unexpected turn of events.

Shigure sat back in his chair, a disgruntled expression on his pale face. "Uh—you know. I am sitting right here."

"Tohru?"

The voice came from someone not seated at the table, and four heads turned upward to receive the person seeking the girl's attention.

Tohru gasped. "Kyou?" Immediately, she stood and rushed over to the young man with strikingly orange hair. "Kyou—it's so good to see you!" She enclosed her arms around him in what appeared to be a familiar gesture, only to pull him away just a quickly to take a look at him.

The boy blushed at her forwardness and awkwardly glanced at the gentlemen who cast questioning eyes at him.

Tohru turned to them apologetically. "Oh! Forgive me—this is Kyou! We dated throughout high school and for most of college." She explained. She looked back at him, obviously pleased to see him.

Silently, Shigure shifted in his chair, a muscle twitching above his eye. Ayame noticed his expression without delay and suppressed a smile.

"This boy is a much more suitable match for you." Hatori spoke up, evidently trying to berate his brother.

Kyou caught the sarcasm and took that moment to study the three men closely. "Who are your…_friends_, Tohru?" He could not hide the suspicion from his tone at her having lunch with three older men.

"Oh! Well, we are all new acquaintances," she laughed.

Shigure observed her cheerful countenance with irritation. She had never carried on with such a bubbly air in his presence.

Tohru stepped closer to the table. "This is Ayame," She gestured toward him, relieved that she had picked up his name in their earlier conversation.

Ayame stood exuberantly and without preamble, pulled the startled boy into a hug as affectionate as Tohru had done. "Oh! No wonder you kept him to yourself for so long, dear Tohru. He's positively scrumptious!" He intoned.

Kyou struggled from Ayame's clutches, shooting Tohru a dubious glance. _Who the hell is this guy?_

She opened her mouth to speak but Ayame beat her to it. "I am a friend of a friend and only just met Tohru today…but I have a feeling we are going to be steadfast friends," he beamed, confident with his conviction.

Kyou looked doubtful.

"And this is Hatori Sohma," Tohru moved on, relieved when Ayame took his seat again. Hatori grunted in response. "Hatori is…"

"…A doctor," he provided when she faltered.

"Right. A doctor." With hesitation, she peered at Shigure, who now watched her impassively. "And…this is Hatori's brother, Shigure Sohma." Her voice had dropped cautiously. "He's…uh….um…."

"I'm her employer…" he said coolly. Shigure's eyes fastened on her then, and she found it difficult to challenge his statement as well as impossible to tear away from his gaze. She settled on a short nod, but Kyou vigilantly caught the exchange between the two much to his displeasure.

"Hmph. Well—uh, Tohru. It's been a while. Do you think we could catch up—maybe take a walk?" Kyou requested, his eyes never leaving Shigure.

"S—sure." She said, gathering her purse. "Uh—I'll be back in a bit. Order without me. I'm not very hungry." _Why can't I look him in the eye?_

Following Kyou, she left the restaurant and entered the humid air, welcoming the change of scenery. But before she could relax her muscles, her wrist was captured in Kyou's hand roughly. "What was that back there?" he accused.

"Huh?" She feigned innocence.

"That guy…Shigu—whatever. Are you sleeping with him?"

"What!" Tohru's mood turned sour. "Are you crazy? No!"

"Well it sure as hell looked like that to me—the way he watched you…and how you blushed and stammered. I'm not an idiot, Tohru. I know you better than you do yourself."

Tohru swallowed. He was right. Kyou did know her very well, even more than she gave him credit for.

She shut her eyes, despising the resurfacing of guilt that afflicted her still. Tohru's feelings for him were complex and occasionally she regretted her ultimate decision to break up with him. It seemed like such a long time ago…her mother dying in the car accident during her third year of college. What followed after was nothing short of depressing. She became unresponsive to virtually everything until she ignored her life completely. She almost had to drop out of school; she lost her part time job—and with it, the will to care about anything and everyone. Saki and Kyou had been perfect friends, but she pushed them away…Kyou more harshly than Saki—until they broke up. It was her verdict, and although Kyou gave in, he had made it clear that it was not what he wanted. And for several months after, he reiterated how much he cared for her—but Tohru had been determined to move on with her life alone…without her mother. A relationship would have only complicated things further.

She hadn't dated anyone seriously since; there was no denying that it was much easier to distance herself.

_"After all, it's merely a defense mechanism." _Tohru's stomach contracted as she remembered Shigure's words. _"A mechanism that steers you away from the dangers of men when you are uncertain if you can keep away on strength of character alone."_

"Tohru—is everything okay?" Kyou asked cautiously. "You look pale."

"I'm fine," she snapped at little more harshly than she intended. _Why does he keep popping up in my thoughts? It's so irritating! _

Kyou's face reddened. "Well fine then! See if I care who the hell you spend your time with! That lousy pervert prob—"

"Stop worrying. We are not together—and he is not even really my employer yet. I lost my job at the bookstore so I might work for him until I find something suitable." She reasoned.

This did nothing to calm his temper. "Are you kidding me? After the way he looked at you? That's insane!"

She groaned. "What do you mean by that? You keep mentioning the way he looked at me."

"It was possessive. He likes you, stupid!" Kyou spat.

Tohru rolled her eyes and snorted. "He just wants to do crude things with me."

"You are so clueless! I can't believe how dense you are sometimes. Does Hanajima know about him?" He asked quickly.

"She is the one responsible for us meeting in the first place."

He frowned. "Why am I not surprised? Just stay away from him, will ya?"

Tohru laughed. "He's not dangerous…and besides I need a job."

Kyou stared at her unblinkingly until he threw up his hands in exasperation.

From the doorway of the restaurant a solitary figure watched the argument with discontent. The frown on his mouth was so very unlike the carefree livelihood he upheld on a day to day basis that he was finding his behavior increasingly tiresome. The figure turned away a second later, the weight of his mood continuing to linger in the entryway even after he retreated back to his table.

Shigure took his seat just as their meal was delivered. He fumbled with his chopsticks, his mind visibly focused on other things. Ayame watched him with adept interpretation.

There was little exchange between the men until Tohru reappeared, announcing a quick apology for her earlier exit. Ayame promptly had another menu brought despite her protests and when she had finally conceded to miso soup, he relaxed, watching her with a bemused grin.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you still care about that boy?" Ayame leaned carelessly on his hand as he waited for her to answer.

"Kyou's…well…it's complicated—" She noticed Shigure watching her closely and looked down at the table.

"You don't hate him as much as you seem to claim, you know."

Tohru glanced up quickly. "Kyou? Of course I don't hate him." She laughed awkwardly.

"I wasn't referring to your ex lover." Ayame admitted, and instead of elaborating, he concentrated on his food, delighting in the baffled expression he knew she bore.

From across the table, Hatori silently agreed; although it was the uncharacteristic fondness he read in his brother's eyes that troubled him even more...

* * *

**A/N: **How do you guys feel about the Kyou insert? I'm not sure if Yuki will make an appearance. I guess it depends solely on the matter of persuasion... 

To come:

>Kureno is charmed by a certain antagonist of the yankee variety.

>Akito makes an astonishing entrance—but will he be a man or a woman?

>And Saki cannot be left without the pleasure of falling in love. Hmmmm…can anyone guess who will bite?

* * *

**Special Thanks:** Hae-jang Lee, miyabita, Dokusha-chan and lexirose for your incredibly kind reviews. If it wasn't for you guys I would feel less than inclined to continue. Thanks to everyone else who has read and/or reviewed! 

LinBean


	5. Ch 5: Oh my God

**WARNING: SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 97!**

**A/N: **Ano…I have been soooooooooooooo lazy. Well not really. Actually, I started a Furuba RPG board (if you are a writer, check it out in my profile), so it became more interesting than this story, but I have recently received a lot of e-mails about updating and, looking over it again, I realized, or rather remembered, that Shigure is FRIGGIN' hot and deserves more smexy scenes to make this a bona fide lust fest! HAHA! Just kidding…I promise to implement a plot too….

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nah! I don't own them yet, but the manga is drawing to an end! Chapter 114 rocked!

* * *

**Like An Open Book**

**Ch 5: Oh…my…God**

Saki Hanajima was unable to lower the penetrating gaze she now fixed on her friend. "You kissed him?" Her eyes widened in surprise, and her lips parted as if to speak further. Instead, she settled for an expression of befuddlement.

Tohru shook her head, no, and focused on the tea in front of her. "No…not on the lips…we were…interrupted." She was shocked to hear a chuckle and looked up to see Saki's hand attempting to stifle her laughter.

"What?" Tohru asked self-consciously.

"It's just that," more laughter, "Shigure is—Shigure. He's so predictable. And yet—he possesses more cunning in one smile than most people learn in a lifetime. I'm amazed it took him that long to break down your defenses." She paused. "And from the way you have described his behavior, it is clear that he, too, was sexually frustrated. He never fails to, at least, claim a kiss on the first date." She affirmed honestly.

Tohru blinked. "Hey! It wasn't like that…at least not for me," she demanded. But Saki only rolled her eyes. "And in any case, it wasn't even a date…it was in his office." She grimaced and leaned on the table miserably. "And his secretary, who hates me, was in the next room, not to mention that disastrous lunch—in which Kyou showed up out of the blue and caused a scene outside."

Saki was mildly interested. "Did he?" She sipped her coffee. "And how did Shigure react to an introduction to your past?"

Tohru studied her expression. "What do you mean? He said 'hello', of course." She averted her eyes, but not quickly enough for her friend to miss the mixture of uncertainty and some hidden notion, which she took to mean that the novelist had irrefutably been bothered.

Saki had to admit that she was stunned by Tohru's confession. Not because Tohru was attracted to Shigure, but because he was either pretending to be taken with Tohru—or he was, indeed, being taken. Saki smiled. She couldn't exactly blame him. Tohru really was an amazing person aside from the heavy armor she wore around her heart. It seemed imperative that she have a talk with Mr. Sohma so that she could be clear of his true intentions…and, in the meantime, it wouldn't hurt to live vicariously through the steamy incidents of her friend's newfound romantic interest.

"Great," Tohru groaned.

Saki watched the other girl frown as her eyes discovered a tall blonde that looked tough enough to take down a man three times her size. "Who is that?" she asked without interest.

"The psycho secretary that despises the ground I walk upon," she said quietly, trying to duck her head.

No good. The girl had obviously felt the eyes of one of them, and she turned, stopping short when she noticed Tohru. The sight of her curdled the breakfast that lay dormant in Arisa's stomach. _What the hell was that man thinking, getting involved with someone so young?_ She thought. Shaking her head, she strolled toward Tohru and another girl, whose dark gaze had focused steadily on her.

"Fancy meeting you here," Arisa admonished with a contemptuous smirk.

Tohru smiled faintly. "I live in the apartments across the street," she told her, but then frowned at her honesty. _Why am I telling her my address when she will probably show up with a lead pipe and beat me senseless?_

"That's funny. I've never seen you there."

Tohru blinked, looking up at her, puzzled. "You mean…" _The Gods must hate me. _"You live there too?"

The blonde nodded and pulled up a chair without an invitation, saddling it backwards. "It's only been three weeks, though. I moved out of my parent's house," she said dispassionately. But Tohru thought she noticed a shadow dim her features when she mentioned her parents.

"What do you think of Tohru?" Saki spoke up, her inscrutable expression catching Arisa off guard.

"Think?" She scoffed. "I don't. I'm positive she's just like all the other women he brings into the office on a daily basis…so why should I concern myself with one more? And she's supposed to be working there now," Arisa laughed. "What a joke."

"Does that bother you?" Saki asked, the monotonous quality of her voice beginning to disturb Arisa.

"I don't care one way or the other. He can sleep with the whole world and it wouldn't mean anything to me, or him for that matter," she announced, arching a malevolent brow.

Tohru's throat tightened and she peered down at her hands, which squeezed her tea cup.

"I see." Saki still watched her. "And what is your relationship to Mr. Sohma?"

Arisa clenched a fist at her. "Just what the hell are ya tryin' ta say?" She barked, her face darkening with resentment. "That's sick. He was a friend of my dad."

"Was?" She prodded.

Suddenly Arisa stood up. "You're creepy," she announced, staring down at Saki. "Don't ya know it's rude ta pry in other people's business?"

"You're so quick to judge Tohru. I thought it best to demonstrate how one properly becomes familiar with the personality of someone he or she has just met."

Arisa's mouth fell open, and her eyes slid sideways to glance at Tohru. "Who…is this girl?" She demanded. "A robot?"

Tohru would have laughed if any other person had posed the question. "No. Arisa Uotani…meet Saki Hanajima," she introduced soberly.

Arisa looked at Tohru more closely. "What's the deal with you?" She studied her expression. "I thought you were a real firecracker. Did he dump you already?" She inquired tactlessly.

Saki made a disapproving sound with her tongue.

Tohru's head snapped up so quickly she knew she was going to feel the after-pains of it later. "Why are you here? Is it to make fun of me? I don't understand what your intentions are, but if you really don't like me…then what is the point of speaking to me? If it's only because you enjoy insolence then why don't you go and accost some random band of gang members?"

Tohru thought the blonde was going to throttle her as her fist tightened with guaranteed fury, but her demeanor did not mirror that action, the look on her face slipping into something strangely catatonic. Her eyes dulled over for a moment before she turned away. "Whatever," she uttered, lifting blonde bangs out of one eye as a 'you're not worth my time' sigh passed through her lips. A moment later, she walked leisurely toward the exit until there was nothing left of her but the ringing sound of the bell on the top of the door.

_What was that about?_ Tohru wondered. _And what was that expression on her face?_

"She's lonely," Saki declared.

"You think?"

"Her parents…they are both gone…_too_." Her voice was hushed as it had been a long time since they had spoken of Tohru's mother's death. The last thing she wanted was to remind her of her own misfortune.

Tohru did not even think to ask where she had gathered that information. She had long ago ceased asking her best friend how she came to conclusions about people that would be impossible for a normal person to know. Instead, she merely nodded despondently as she watched the door.

-

Tohru pushed briskly against the double doors leading into the overly lavish offices of Sohma House & Co. with a detection of nervousness churning in her stomach. Her game face was on, but it was nearly impossible to feel completely on one's guard when the prospects of meeting a certain male predator were well above one hundred percent. Plus there was the oh-so-cheerful secretary and the formidable responsibilities that she had yet to be informed of as a newly acquired staff member. She reminded herself for the fifty-seventh time that it wasn't too late to turn around.

As she moved through the brightly lit corridor, Tohru shuddered, pulling her blazer more tightly around her body while she felt a foreboding sense that she likened to walking into a lion's den. Arisa was at the usual station, her head supported by her arms as she slept against the desk while the telephone rang just a foot beside her.

Tohru was half tempted to pick it up, but, instead, she waited silently in front of the girl, shifting uncomfortably. When the person calling had finally given up, silence descended upon the room, and Tohru looked about nervously, finally clearing her throat as loudly as her vocal chords would allow. She was only partly relieved when the blonde began stirring at the desk, long arms twitching as her head lifted. A long yawn opened her mouth wide, and she peered up sleepily at Tohru.

"Oh…it's you." She smirked. "So…you came after all." The sleeping beauty rubbed her eyes and snatched up a clipboard, thrusting it into Tohru's hands. "Here. Fill this out. It's all the information we need from you." A wry smile dimpled her left cheek as she rolled her eyes and turned toward the computer in front of her. "There are a couple of _necessary _questions that the writer guy added towards the end too. Welcome to Sohma House and Company," she announced caustically.

Tohru nodded numbly as her eyes searched for a place to sit. She spotted a few chairs, along with a couch and some modern form of furniture that was being used as a coffee table. There were several scattered magazines on it, the topmost featuring a picture of the novelist himself. The title read, '50 Most Successful Men', and beside him was another man, with auburn hair and gentle eyes. He lacked all of the forcefulness that Shigure possessed. But as Tohru stared down at it, she noticed how the other man looked over at him admiringly while Shigure looked on with a very crowd-pleasing grin on his lips. _Is he really that wealthy? That popular?_ She thought.

"He's even more attractive in photos, isn't he?" Arisa asked from behind her computer. Tohru blushed, immediately looking down at the clipboard in her hands as her throat closed. She hoped that the look on her face had not mirrored that of the mystery man next to Shigure on the cover of the magazine. Ignoring the comment, she, instead, began to fill out the forms, stopping only when she got to the last page, which had been typed up to appear professionally enough, but contained several personal questions that Tohru was unsure she would even reveal to some of her closest friends.

**Question 1: Are you a virgin?**

Tohru blanched, catching the clipboard as it began to slip from her fingertips toward the ground. _What kind of a question is that?_ She scowled as she stared down at it with an exasperated lift of her eyebrow.

**Question 2: If not, have you ever incorporated provisions such as dessert toppings or toys in your love making? **

_WHAT! _Tohru's green eyes widened, focusing steadily on the desk before settling on a smug-faced Arisa, who watched her with an inferring eye. Her eyes fell again, cheeks emitting an infuriated blush as she gazed down at the paper and tried to arrest her temper.

**Question 3: Would you consider wearing a maid's uniform in the workplace?**

_Oh, this is just ridiculous_, she fumed as her fingers grasped the paper so hard that her knuckles turned white. She knew he was just trying to aggravate her, that this was an attempt to goad her anger for his sick and twisted sense of humor. _Well I won't give him the satisfaction_, she promised herself.

**Question 4: Go out with me again…tonight…**

_Okay! That's it! _Tohru bit down on her lip hard to stifle the groan that struggled to rupture from her mouth. _That wasn't even a question_, she thought, as she stood quietly and walked over to the desk. She removed the last piece of paper with the unanswered questions and handed the clipboard back to Arisa with the rest of her information in tact. Crumbling up the other sheet, she did not hesitate to walk away from the other girl toward the office she had visited the day before. Tohru didn't knock, nor did she give Arisa an opportunity to announce her arrival before she flung open the door and strode in, the crushed paper still clenched in her hand.

Shigure's back was to her, and he did not turn at the interruption, nor did he stir at the words she directed at him next.

"What the hell is this?" She asked, throwing the compacted paper at his back, and watching it bounce off of his shoulder and onto his desk. "If this is your idea of a joke then clearly this is not the right environment for me to flourish in as an employee." He continued to stare out the window, one hand resting in his pocket while the other leaned against the glass.

"Are you even listening to me?" She inquired as she stepped forward, fingers curling into fists at her sides.

"Already so angry…and it's not even 9:00…" Shigure turned, a subtle smile illuminating his perfect mouth as he faced her. His eyes traveled downward, dallying at her bare legs and sliding upward to meet her gaze. "Oh, come on…a maid's uniform would be much more suitable for the line of work I have in mind."

Tohru's mouth formed a thin line as she clenched her teeth together. "And just what might that be?" She asked, features hardening.

His smirk grew secretively as he beheld her form, trembling with anger and incredulity. He opened his mouth to speak, but a voice carried into the room from behind Tohru that she did not recognize. It was male, soft and strangely soothing. "Shigure…I was wondering if I could trouble you for a moment? The reviews for your novel…I just thought you might want to look at them."

Her head turned slowly, and the first thing she noticed was auburn hair…and then russet eyes. It was him. The man that was on the cover of the magazine. But he was even more handsome than in the picture. More gentlemanly…more chivalrous. _Probably because Shigure is a camera hog_, she thought sardonically.

The man seemed to hesitate when he saw her, and then his mouth bent into a warm smile that reached his eyes. "I'm sorry. Are you holding an interview? I didn't mean to…the door was open so I thought—"

"There is no need for apologies, Kureno," Shigure announced. "This is Tohru Honda…my new personal secretary. She will be traveling with me while Arisa maintains secretarial duties here."

Kureno nodded, and his smile increased as he gazed down at her. "Tough profession, Mrs…er…Miss...Honda? It used to be my job." The man called Kureno extended his hand and took hers gently. "Very nice to meet you."

From behind her, Shigure cleared his throat and Tohru jumped, pulling her hand away, astonished to realize that she was blushing. "Miss is correct…and…uh…n-nice to meet you, Mr—" She stuttered.

"Sohma." Kureno smiled again. "But you may call me Kureno. There is no need to be shy," he told her kindly.

_Another Sohma?_

"Kureno…leave the reviews with Miss Honda and shut the door on your way out," Shigure's deadpanned voice disrupted their introductions yet again.

The other man looked up as though startled, and he nodded quickly, eyes resuming that amicable glow while he respectfully did as he was told. "Of course…" He whispered sincerely, stance proving just how eager he was to please the other man. "Here you are, Miss Honda," he announced, placing the folder into Tohru's hands, his eyes finding hers once more. "Welcome to the team." That was all he said before he turned and left through the door, closing it softly behind him.

_Wow. Who is he?_ _He said he used to be his personal secretary?_ Tohru was dizzy. Kureno was so different from Shigure that being in the same room with too opposite extremes was making her light-headed.

But then, Shigure was beside her and turning her toward him. "Kureno is my Vice President. He overlooks most of the financial responsibilities required to manage the company." He watched her for a second, taking in the rosy hue of her face as his hand fell from her arm. "Let's go get some coffee…" He told her inscrutably as he headed for the door, taking his perfectly pressed blazer from the coat and hat rack and not waiting for her approval.

"C-coffee? But…you have work, and I have to…"

"Kureno will handle all of that."

Tohru was floored. "And what will you do? I mean, what do you do all day long? When you aren't chasing after women and taking coffee breaks?" Her tone was mildly accusatory.

He lifted his head to face her, revealing an arrogant smile. "…Whatever I want."

Tohru narrowed her eyes. _Of course…so Kureno does all of the work and he screws all of the pretty girls._ "Why am I not surprised? You know, I don't think I belong here. Your personal secretary? What does that translate to…slut? Because if that's the case, then—"

The novelist placed his hand over her mouth, leaning in closer and cutting her off. "You talk too much. For your information…Kureno is the only person that has served as my personal secretary."

Blushing from the pressure of his hand, the proximity of his body…and from the information that had just been divulged, Tohru took a step back, mouth falling open as she began to sputter. "You mean…you…and…Kureno? You…?"

The delighted expression on his face darkened as he faltered and his eyebrows shot upward. "What! No! What are you…?" Shigure grimaced, but his affliction to the idea seemed to recover quickly, however, and he took a step closer. "He's my cousin…and besides…he isn't my type." He placed a fingertip to her temple and permitted it to glide down her cheek until it reached her chin.

Her face rose defiantly. "And I suppose the implication is that… I am?"

"Well actually… neither of you are…but I am granting you the honor of becoming my type," he stated matter-of-factly as his hand moved to grasp the knob of the door.

"Oh… I see… you're doing me a favor again. Well, I'll be sure to thank you later." Tohru's face congealed unappreciatively as if to say, 'Like hell I will…'

"Later?" His voice had lowered suggestively. "Does this mean you are taking me up on my offer for tonight?"

Tohru stepped forward in order to move past him. "No… it means that you are a fool that is unworthy of any expression of gratitude."

He caught her arm in a manner that was reminiscent to the day before, and her face lowered simultaneously to hide the intolerable blush already heating her skin. "Do you mean to tell me that _Miss Honda_ didn't enjoy the little interlude to our office affair yesterday?" He asked with mock disbelief.

Tohru's fist clenched and she yanked her arm away from his grasp, sending the folder and strewn papers to the floor while pushing on his chest so that he was forced against the door. "Don't you dare use my name and 'affair' in the same sentence while referring to yourself ever again," she threatened.

"Or you'll what?" He chuckled. "Making empty promises again, I see." His eyes were playful as they roamed her neckline, hands suddenly capturing her waist forcefully so that she could not escape him. "I want you to answer me honestly," he told her in a voice so low that she could barely hear him.

"Honestly?" Tohru peered up curiously, her gaze faltering when she felt the immediate warmth rushing to her skin as she encountered serious, gray eyes. "W-what are you talking about?"

His face lowered provocatively close, and she fought the urge to close her eyes and inhale deeply. Shigure's nose touched hers, soft breath falling on her mouth. "Are you attracted to me?"

She almost laughed. _What a ridiculous question… an attempt to feed his highly inflated ego…and very deserving of a ridiculous answer. _So why did her mouth form and pronounce the word, "Yes," instead of the word, 'No'? Tohru's throat closed as soon as her answer had been given, and her body went lax as she leaned into his supporting hands. "I-I mean…um…you are about as attractive as a rabid dog." But she didn't sound convincing, nor was she convinced herself. Green eyes fell to the lips that were still so dangerously close to hers.

"I think I like your first answer better," he whispered, his breath on her skin inciting a chill that trickled down her spine. Shigure's cheek was against hers and she felt his arms slipping around her body while he placed a gentle kiss to her cheek, her chin...eyes finding hers as he barely hovered over her lips. "So, is that your final answer? That you could walk out of my office, never to see me again…and it wouldn't faze you one bit?"

He was agonizingly close, his body melting into hers with the passing of each second resounding from the clock on his wall. Speech was unnecessary. Tohru knew all too well that her eyes were overridden with passion and that, if she opened her mouth now, it would be to kiss him.

As he watched her, she closed her eyes, mustering the strength to reject his proposal to become his _personal_ secretary, the implicit request to become his lover, and the pleading eyes that all but begged for her willingness to comply with her present desire to kiss him. She wasn't sure if he was too stubborn to do it himself, wanting her to give in first, or if he was trying to be a gentleman. Shigure Sohma was not the most predictable man she had ever met. Tohru struggled slightly, attempting to pull out of his embrace, but he would not grant her dismissal from bodily contact so easily.

"What are you afraid of?" His deep voice cut through the veiling of her eyelids like shards of glass. "Me? Well if that's the case…then you have every right to be afraid," he chuckled. "But I was under the impression, from many of your 'independent woman' lectures, that you can take care of yourself."

She would have slapped him, if his arms were not constricting her body. Instead, she jerked and pushed until he was pressed against the door again and she had liberated herself from his warmth. "Patronizing me will get you nowhere," she spat, incensed by his amused expression. "Not a date, not an invitation to my apartment, and certainly not in my pants."

He snickered, arms crossing over his chest while he studied her dignified air as he would a child. "I could have easily found my way into your pants yesterday. That's not what concerns me. It's your pride. You willfully fight against the things you want…and for what reason? If you are running away from happiness or pleasure…then you have a guilty conscience. And if you have a guilty conscience, then upholding this level of divine purity is a bit hypocritical, don't you think?"

Tohru would have gasped, except, in that instant, she forgot to breathe as her emotions were overtaken by fury. Her fists, unrestricted and completely unabashed, struck before she allowed her brain to catch up with her actions. They pounded his chest and words began spilling from her mouth of their own accord while Shigure relaxed against the door, submitting to her thrashing as he hung on to her every word.

"You don't know me! How dare you preach to me! You are nothing but a lazy, selfish, disgusting bastard! We have nothing in common, so the next time you use scrutiny to pick me apart, you just remember that we are in totally different classes, altogether."

She was overwhelmed by images of her mother…her body crushed between the dashboard and the driver's seat, lying cold and unresponsive on the stretcher, powdered and restored until cuts and bruises were hidden and she was immortalized in all of her beauty inside of the coffin, only to disappear under the smells of rain and freshly dug up earth. Undignified tears accumulated on her cheeks, and a turbulent fist slipped on his chest, accidentally pitching upward to connect with his jaw. When realization finally set in, Tohru's tears froze at the corners of her eyes, as did the gasp that had begun to release in her throat.

She was about to apologize, but Shigure stepped forward, the expression he emitted was cold and unreadable. Tohru tried to cower, to take a step back, but he had grabbed her so hard that his grip was unshakable. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for him to hit her, or push her down…some form of punishment that was fitting in comparison to her disreputable abuse. But, instead, his lips crashed into hers, mouth opening instantly while his hands found the back of her head so that she could not deny him.

She hesitated as his tongue forced entry and roved the chambers of her mouth possessively, her body soon responding to his bidding. It wasn't long before her arms encircled his neck and she pressed her weight against him, accepting his ravishing heartily as she opened her mouth and entwined her tongue with his.

His kiss lingered at the sides of her mouth, her chin, trailing down to her neck. "Shiiii…" She tried to speak, but his name was lost on her lips as he silenced her with yet another kiss, his hands leaving her head to test the curve of her back and waist. It was all too clear what he wanted, and Tohru had only to open her eyes to find his rapacious gaze upon her, beseeching her with tempting supplication.

_Is it so wrong? _She thought, releasing a gentle exhale of submission. _Is it really so wrong to want him...as well?_

Neither heard the door opening, nor did they see the figure standing nearby and watching their display of enthusiastic affection. The woman's expression was not shocked, but borderline disgusted, chin-length, raven black hair masking her dark eyes as her ghostly form lingered in the doorway. Walking past them, she appeared to be undaunted by their groping and petting, finally coming to rest in front of the novelist's desk where she slammed her purse down on top of the wood and turned around slowly.

The disturbance was barely enough to pull Shigure away from Tohru's lips and neck, but he looked up at the not so subtle assault to his desk with annoyance. However, his aggrieved expression turned to one of shock while his pigment grew several shades whiter and inquisitive eyes stared unblinkingly at the woman.

"A-Akito…?"

Tohru looked up finally. She had been so busy fixing her suit and righting the shoes that had slipped off of her feet that she barely noticed the other presence in the room. When she saw the attractive woman glaring mordantly at Shigure, she blanched, mouth suddenly feeling as if it had been stuffed with cotton.

The woman laughed, if one could call it that. Tohru thought the sound very much resembled a cackle. "That's right… Akito. I knew intelligence was required for one to become a novelist." She smirked derisively. "So, you do remember me then…your wife?"

* * *

**A/U: **Right so I wanted to say thank you to a lot of people. First and foremost, thanks **Mel**, my lovely beta-reader and the best Kureno cosplayer I have ever seen! Okay—so she's the only one I've ever seen, but she rocks! Thank you, **Sa-chan**, for pushing me every day to write about the mabudachi trio and for forcing me to continue LAOB. I promise there will be much more mabudachi goodness to come. Huggles and Snuggles 

Secondly, I wanted to thank **lexirose**, **Her Spell**, **magle**, **Vi-San**, **Hae-Jang Lee**, **Aya Hinata**, **Yue's Angel**, **mrs shi**, **Goddess 2010**, **StarsofMidnight**, **Chiratsuku**, **ChildlikeEmpress**, **Doughnuts of Miroku**, and all of the **anonymous **lurkers for not only reading, but commenting. If I had not continued to get responses from readers, no amount of persuasion would have forced me to continue with it.

I realize that this chapter is sort of filler, but I needed to bring in a new character and a few underlying issues to create a bit of angst for future chapters. I am a little uninspired at the moment so feel free to IM me if you think you can handle the task of representing my muse. Also, PLEASE REVIEW! Thankies :Does a 'finished chapter' dance:

…Oh and please don't review telling me that Akito is a man…because that is the spoiler.

Ja ne!

Lina


	6. Ch 6: In Memory of Her Better Judgment

**A/N:** (Bows head and apologizes until she can't breathe) Okay…so I would love to finish this fic, and I aspire to do so…especially after all of the lovely comments you guys have written, but I suffer from a chronic illness that has, unfortunately, prevented me from updating until now. It's called laziness. That...and the ever so time consuming forum…work…maintaining a semi-interesting existence. Yeah yeah…all of the above. Anyhow, I'm sorry for not updating. I really didn't know where I wanted to go with it, but I figured I would try my hand at another chapter, though the finished product is dull and not very exciting in my opinion. Okay…enough talk. On with the show!

(_Shigure comes out in tap shoes and, overhead, Tohru walks a tight rope while loosely holding a pink umbrella, the sounds of wild animals chorusing in the background_) - Um…yeah…I'm tired. What do you want from me?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I wish I could claim that Shigure belongs to me, but after - SPOILER - Akito's slicing spree in Chapter 119…um…(eyes shift nervously)...

* * *

**Like An Open Book**

**Ch 6: In Memory of Her Better Judgment**

_Wife?_ _Did she say…?_ Tohru was anything but tactful as she gaped at the strange woman wearing a satisfied smirk and what looked like three thousand dollar crocodile skinned stilettos on her feet. Green eyes widened as her eyebrows seemingly disappeared into her hairline, and she let out a noise that could only be described as a squeak.

Shigure stepped forward, swallowing up Tohru's body from Akito's gaze. "Ex-wife," he corrected in obviously agitated tones. "And to what do I owe this honor, Akito? Did you get lost on your way home to that lavish apartment that I pay for? Or did you get tired of Kanaye…or was it…Seiichi? No…that's right…you got rid of him because he traded in his sports vehicle for an American car…hmmm…Tomo?"

Tohru could tell that Shigure bore a contemptuous smirk, though she had never seen such a look transform his handsome features, nor had she ever heard his voice resonate so odiously. She had seen him look at her with serious, malefic eyes, but never in a manner that made her fear being in the same room with him. She shuddered from the touch of harshness that oozed from his tongue, sure that its acidity would befall the woman at which his anger was directed.

"Do you mind if I smoke?" she asked, innocently. "Oh…that's right…you're all for killing yourself with these habit-forming tobacco sticks as well, aren't you?" She placed the cigarette, delicately, between her teeth, lush lips settling over it as she arched a brow, and Tohru suddenly understood where the intricate expressions that so often lifted Shigure's eyebrows had been cultivated. This woman - this Akito - looked at him as if he were her pet, something to amuse herself with and discard without the slightest consideration. Lighting the blunt paper tip, she inhaled, faultless nostrils broadening as she pinned him with her scrutiny. "What?" she said after a moment.

"My question exactly. I'm waiting for you to tell me what you want…so that I can send you on your way." His placid tone of voice elapsed into the room, the chill that permeated Tohru's skin and bones still lingered as she suddenly felt significantly less important than Shigure's coat rack.

Akito smiled, crimson lips twisting beautifully as she uncrossed shapely legs and scooted off of the desk. Her sharp-edged heels snagged against the carpet as she sauntered up to him, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. "You are looking a bit worn, Gure. Tired…old…stressed. Are you not able to keep up with the younger women anymore?" She didn't even give Tohru a glance and, in fact, seemed not to have taken notice of her since entering the room. "I'll bet you cannot satisfy even yourself in bed anymore," she whispered, rising to tiptoes, and pressing her slender form to his chest.

"I'll ask you one more time, Akito. What is it that I can do for you today?" She couldn't see him, but Tohru guessed that she would have cowered in fear if the gray-eyed man had spoken to her at such a severe octave. Glancing toward the door, she took a step away from them, and then another…her foot moved to chance one more. However…

"I'm not finished with you. Stay right where you are. This impromptu meeting is quite over," he intoned bluntly. Tohru froze, uncertain of whether the command had been directed at her, but finding herself transfixed there, nonetheless. Shigure moved past the woman, his fingers reaching for the cigarettes on his desk as he put a few feet between him and the attractive ex who still looked ready to play. "I'm not writing you a check today, Akito," he told her as if he were blithely explaining that she had a run in her stockings.

Akito's reproach was laughter, a barefaced challenge in her lyrical upheaval as she, again, moved to violate the distance he had created. "Silly Shigure…I didn't come for money. In fact, I didn't even come to see you." Her hand was reaching again, only this time she rested it on the side of his face. "You've become so boring…I don't even recognize you anymore." The sad quality of her voice surprised Tohru, a malaise of abstruse suffering that she seemed to be covering as successfully as she would a blemish…that is, if she had any.

Shigure's expression changed for a moment, his gaze studying the pleasant components of Akito's face, and he closed his eyes briefly before swallowing. "You are still just wasting my time. If you have nothing more to say—"

"Ohhh…pooo. You really have become an old grump," she admonished, but not without a slight remnant of hurtfulness in her tone. Pushing away from him, she turned and, for the first time, appeared to notice Tohru standing there in the middle of the room. "I'm here to see Kureno, of course." And without another word, she crossed the room, eyes seeing through the younger woman, as she made her way to the door.

-

Tohru's winced at the pads of Shigure's fingertips, which were currently digging into her forearm with such strength that her thoughts went unvoiced as they moved down the crowded streets just outside of the office. After Akito's dramatic departure, he'd left the room as well, but not without dragging her along with him. Too shocked and bewildered to react, she was unable to muster the courage to peer at Arisa as they passed her desk on the way out. This vigorous march did not end until he had found a suitable restaurant to match his tastes. Once again, Tohru was in awe of the trendy, exclusive atmosphere. The gray-eyed man waited for her to sit before he absently moved around to the other side of the table to settle on his pillow across from her. His hands fumbled with the cigarette pack he had just slipped out of his pocket while his mind continued its isolated descent.

Tohru gazed at him, trying to see him in the same light that Akito had only fifteen minutes before. He didn't look old to her, but rather wise. His eyes enlisted experiences she would probably never know, and she found herself blushing as she suddenly reached her hand across the table to place it over the one flicking ashes into the tray between them.

Shigure balked, eyes blinking, as he glanced up to find Tohru watching him precariously, a slender hand trying to evoke comfort as it touched his wrist. His first instinct was to laugh, but, in truth, he was shocked to see her sitting there. Of course, he was aware that he'd forced her out of the office with him. But, her presence wasn't necessary, and he had never expected that she would witness something as catastrophic as his ex wife. This was most likely due to the fact that he didn't plan on keeping the younger girl around long enough. But…instead of leaving his office alone, he'd…wanted her company.

She hesitated, her lips trying to smile. "Are you…?"

"…Okay? …Yes," he finished the sentence for her.

She relaxed a bit, the muscles in her face loosening as she grinned, pulling her hand away. Shigure couldn't deny his hankering to peer down at the area she had just come into contact with. His hand still tingled, skin still craved the warmth now evaporating as she clasped palms together and rested them on the table, looking as though she were searching for something to say.

He tilted his head, smirking while gray eyes glinted with amusement. "She's a good performer," he declared.

Tohru nodded, wishing she had a cup of tea so that her fingers would stop fidgeting. "She certainly is…_beautiful_." The last word escaped of its own autonomy like an intrusive scratch on a worn record. She gasped, clamping her lips together and looking away as if it would veil her embarrassment.

Shigure chuckled. "That she is. We…" He stalled, wondering why he was telling her this. He never talked about Akito, not even to the very few women who had accidentally come into contact with her. "…She was my first girlfriend. We got married young…and were unhappy from the start." Anxiously, he waved the hand that held the cigarette in an attempt to flag down a waiter. After explaining to him that they would have tea, he watched the slow smolder that worked its way up the paper of his cigarette. "We had an open marriage…both agreeing that if we fell in love with another person, we would…deal with the situation accordingly." He crushed the head of the cigarette and laughed as though he was admitting to his own absurdity. "She fell in love with my cousin."

"Kureno…" Tohru breathed the word softly.

He nodded. "They aren't together, and technically they never were…it only happened once in his office." His smile was edgy, eyes slightly maniacal in the way he glared right through her. "We agreed never to bring our lovers home in an effort to be courteous. But…well…I happened to hear it. I called his office, and she deliberately pressed the speakerphone. Kureno was led to believe she had sent it to his voice mail." Shigure smiled slightly, the gesture more ominous than amused. "I think it was her cry for attention…always wanting to steal the show. She needed to be _found _out." Chuckling, he shook his head as though it had just been a silly game, playing poker for cheap change or making a bet to pass the time. "But…she wasn't always that way. She was insecure, unenthusiastic about life, scared of her own reflection. She used to need me. Sometimes…" He was studying her hands, and Tohru became timid under his surveillance. "…sometimes I think my indifference is what did us in. She became so much like me that I hated even the sight of her…"

'_Hated'? _she speculated. _But…what does that mean? _From what Tohru could surmise, Shigure was quite in love with himself. Why would he hate someone else for generating identical attributes? Someone he so clearly…loved at one point in his life.

Before she could muster a coherent word in her mind, his form blurred in front of her. Standing, he faltered before breathing the words, "Excuse me."

Tohru watched him leave, feeling stupid for having nothing to say, and even more ridiculous for having no accounts of her own that would enable her to relate to his story. While he was gone, the tea arrived. She figured she would wait for him to return before sipping it, but as the moments passed, the liquid that had been curling beautiful designs as the steam rose from the wide rim of the china began to turn lukewarm, and then cold enough for her to turn up her nose when she experimentally brought the cup to her mouth.

_He's not coming back_, she smiled softly, the emergence of awareness setting into her bones and causing her head to bow. But, for some reason, she wasn't taken aback, nor insulted. And if she returned to the office, she was sure to find that his room would be empty for the rest of the day.

The whole situation made Tohru feel displaced, uncertain of whether she even had the confidence to walk up to the irascible secretary alone when she had surely seen Shigure drag her out of the office only a half an hour before. But, she had no source of income, nothing that would assist her in keeping the tiny apartment she lived in. It was best that she put on a smile and pretend that nothing had happened. _Like Mom._ Tohru closed her eyes for a moment, willing self-assurance to return to her senses while she dropped a couple of bills on the table and left the restaurant.

­

By the end of her first day at Sohma House & Co., Tohru had organized Shigure's schedule for the next three months, including reserving two flights for book signings in both Hokkaido and Kyushu. And when that was done, she slipped into his office, staring into the darkness for a moment before turning on the lights. To the naked eye, there didn't seem to be an article of dust in the room, but she managed to tidy up a bit by arranging the file folders on his desk so that they were alphabetized. She wiped down the wood surface and windows for good measure, feeling as if she were delving more and more into his private life every time she touched something that belonged to him. Noticing that his purified water jug was nearly empty, she decided to busy herself with replacing it. After removing the vacant container, Tohru found another in one of the supply closets to restore it.

As she bent over to pick it up in the hallway, she felt someone's hand on her back and jumped, dropping the entire gallon of water on her toes and yelping in pain as she attempted to stand up. But her balance went awry, given that she had put too much weight on her throbbing foot, and no sooner had she stood then her body seemed to reel back towards the filtered water. However, the person caught her arm in one smooth motion, and she was turned around before she could let out a word. It was always his eyes and hair that struck her first. Auburn…soft...kind. Tohru blushed. "Kureno..."

"I apologize, Miss Honda. I didn't mean to startle you." He laughed, easily, though she noticed his complexion was a bit pale. _How could this man ever betray anyone?_ she wondered as she studied him, finding him just as innocent as she had the first time she came across his benevolence on the magazine cover.

"Oh no…you didn't," she tried her hand at a smile of her own. "…I'm just a klutz. It's my fault."

"Have you fallen more than once today?" He was looking down at her arm, which was bare since she'd removed her blazer upon returning to the office. Glancing at the area he was now questioning, Tohru noticed three circular bruises that were the size of fingerprints on her forearm, and moved to hide them, suddenly feeling as if she had been caught doing something wrong. "They're…n-nothing." _Did Shigure really grab me that hard when he pulled me down the street? _She didn't even notice them, but they must have developed during the slow duration of the afternoon.

"Are you sure?" He reached out and took her arm gently. As he investigated the damage, Tohru found herself examining the gentle slope of his nose and the upturned mouth that always seemed to be sharing a joke of his own. Admittedly, he was one of the most beautiful men she'd ever seen. And when he looked up at her, her eyes fell away shyly.

Letting go, he seemed to be pondering something, but hesitated as if he worried about meddling in her affairs. "Are you feeling unwell? Your cheeks are flushed. Perhaps we can have the building manager adjust the air on this floor." Shaking her head and mumbling a polite 'no thank you', she turned away and resumed her efforts to carry the water jug. "No…please…let me. Shigure would have my head if he knew I let you do heavy labor," he winked. "Besides, we have someone that comes into the office once a week to check on things such as this. You don't have to concern yourself with something so trivial."

She immediately felt stupid, knowing she was out of her element and unable to accommodate her domesticity to such a copious setting. "It's…but…um…you don't have to…" she stuttered as he carried it on his shoulder to Shigure's office. Trailing behind him, Tohru bit her lip where she stood in the doorway, and watched as he placed it on top of the dispenser. His gaze circulated the room silently, reddish eyes falling on the desk and window before they rested on her. "You cleaned, too," he noticed. "Well, Shigure certainly is lucky to have someone as resourceful as you around to help him stay organized. I would go so far as to say that he probably won't need my assistance anymore," he laughed in that fluid tone that came so effortlessly. Tohru couldn't help but laugh with him, finding his presence contagious.

"Resourceful, indeed," the voice came from behind her, and her back went rigid. She had been sure she wouldn't see _him_ until the following day, when he would show up and fire her on the spot for being a testimony to his family affairs. The very sound of his voice made her heart forget to measure a few pertinent beats, and she felt the untimely accumulation of blood surfacing on her cheeks. At least, if he'd stayed away, she might have had a day to recover. He had unfettered so many details about his life, things she imagined must have been difficult to explain to a stranger, only to leave her sitting there alone. Tohru felt foolish and would have given anything at that moment to assimilate with the coat rack she seemed so bent on becoming.

"Shigure," Kureno smiled over her head. "I thought you had left for the day."

"You thought wrong."

She felt his hand on her waist as he prodded her out of the doorway and walked confidently into the room, making his way around his desk.

She bit her lip. _Does he have no shame at all?_ A normal man would have dealt with it gracefully by keeping up with appearances and finishing his tea. And if he felt it necessary to run away, he should have at least had the civility to wait twenty-four hours before striding back into the picture as if nothing had happened.

"The Ichiro dinner is tonight," he declared, cryptically. "You are coming, aren't you, Kureno?" His eyes fell on Tohru, but they didn't quite look at her. "I think you'll look lovely in a Chiyuki design, Tohru," he said, and she blinked, impulsively wanting to crane her neck in an effort to make sure he was, indeed, looking at her. _What the hell is he going on about now? Who is Ichiro? What dinner?_ _Did I miss some vital piece of information earlier?_ She frowned at him. _And why isn't he even the slightest bit sorry for the way he treated me earlier?_

She was so busy arguing with her sanity that she didn't realize he was still talking. "We'll make a stop on the way there…ne? I called to ensure that a hair stylist will be present. He's an adept make-up artist as well, and will take care of your nails and other grooming necessities."

Tohru's head was swimming, and she gaped at him as if he'd grown another head and had proceeded to breathe fire on her. She suddenly felt light headed and exhausted. Her eyes searched the room for a nearby chair to rectify the weakness gathering in her knees. "B-but…Chi-Chiyu—"

"Yes, you'll be as elegant as always. Won't you?" He asked flatly, pulling a cigar from one of the drawers in his desk and lighting it. She continued to stand there, watching him in amazement, the shock and paranoia frightening her into silent compliance. Tohru noticed his eyes on her body, and couldn't help but feel insecure and unattractive. Chiyuki was a brilliant designer. She could never put on an article of clothing constructed by someone so famous, let alone wear it for the entire evening. Next to Akito, she was sure to look like a drab and inexperienced child who had never learned to walk in heels.

She was vaguely responsive to the fact that Shigure was leaving his office in the same coarse manner that she'd witnessed earlier, though it hadn't been directed at her then. Eyes shimmering with apprehension and confusion, she turned to follow him, but as she did, a hand glided into hers, fingers curling softly to hold her still. "Don't worry…" the words drifted into her ear. "He loves doing this. Just do what he says," Kureno murmured, his breath prickling the skin of her earlobe and neck until she shivered, closing her eyes.

When she opened them, Shigure stood in the doorway, an almost sinister look on his face as he watched Kureno let go of her hand and leave the room. Her breath caught in her throat for a second, and the headache that had threatened to begin its steady drum seized the area behind her eyes in minor spasms while she waited for him to speak. However, he turned his back on her, and when she was positive that he meant to leave without another word, he baffled her all the more with, "Are you going to delay us further by continuing to stare at me? Really, Tohru…I don't mind being fashionably late, but I would like to at least get there before our carriage turns back into a pumpkin."

Tohru's immediate scowl and indignation went unseen as she struggled with words, feet stalking after him, an amassment of frustration weighing on her chest. The only threatening thing she could think of to say was that she wasn't going. But, she settled for something less obstinate. "Aren't you going to even ask me if I want to go?" she protested in a voice that sounded childish to her ears.

Shigure's retreat had been leisurely and calculated. When he turned around, she was only a few inches in front of him. He stared down at her for a moment, taking in the sight of her heavy breathing and flustered expression as he endeavored to eliminate the accruement of desires that now goaded his senses. "If that's what you need to hear…then… Miss Honda, I would like for you to do me the honor of being my escort this evening," he said, unmoved by her performance.

She felt his eyes on her lips, her neck, searching her gaze, only to find that he did not uphold the same amount of urgency that he'd used to ensnare her that morning. And, even after lowering herself to make such an appeal…he'd dodged asking her altogether by turning the request into an assertion. Shigure was injecting her with the force of his own volition, and seemed confident in his execution.

_His escort for the evening?_ How often did he extend this proposal to women? His arrogance was all too obvious, and she wanted nothing more than to smack that pompous look right off of his face.

Tohru couldn't solve this person, this puzzle. For the first time in her life, she was without the ability to reason her way through a dilemma. The very sight of him was both revolting and fascinating. He wasn't worth her time, nor was he gentlemanly enough to deserve the _honor of her company_. He incensed her anger, insulted her intelligence, and formulated verbal observations that were equally pig-headed and inconsiderate to the point where she wished she could rebuke him with the little knowledge of martial arts she'd acquired from Kyou. But something inside of her was unable to refuse. There was a tiny part of her that was powerless to resist his offer. And she couldn't help but wonder if she was blindly walking into the wolf's den of her own free will.

"Yes…" she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to **_HollyWriter, _****_Melanie-Chan, _****_Doughnuts of Miroku, _****_Shoomy2003_****_, Rin, _****_lexirose, _****_ChildlikeEmpress, _****_Chiratsuku_****_, miyabita (Mel), kokobar10, sohma chan, _****_Yukako (Sa-chan), _****_Pink Eraser, _****_WHPIAR, Bloodied _****_Wings, _****_Park Avenue Princess_****_s, ophya, _****_CallaRose4ever, _****_midnight 1987, _****_Battie-2170, _****_i v o r y . w i n g s..._**

I would write individual responses to all of your comments, but I'm sure you have forgotten about me and this fic by now…so THANKIES! XD

Special thanks to **_Mel (Miyabita)_** for being my beta reader. Hmmm…and as for the rest of the story…well…I'm an Akki/Reno/Gure fan…so I had to add bittersweet memories from the tragic trio to the story. As of right now, this is still a Gureru…and I would expect to see more jealously and possessiveness from the puppy! However, I'm of course open to suggestions, and am always glad to have another LAOB muse…though, I cannot pay you. ;;


	7. Ch 7: Should I Continue?

**Disclaimer:** Stop asking... the answer is always "No!"

* * *

Chapter 7: Should I Continue?

* * *

The material moved so silently and freely against her skin that she felt as if it was breathing with her. Pink. The color was her favorite, but she wondered how he knew that. Was it just a guess? Or did he speak with Saki beforehand in order to impress her with his suave network of fancy smancy high society.

When she was a little girl, her mother owned a small, pink clutch purse with pearl beading on the border of the clasp. Tohru was unable to find the courage to ask her where she had acquired such an obviously expensive accessory…or who gave it to her. It was clearly precious, and she imagined if she wanted her to know, she would have offered the information up at any time. Her mother never used it, but kept it in the top drawer of her vanity table. She only took it out sometimes to look at it, run her fingers over it's satiny surface and, once, Tohru caught her sleeping with it, protecting it tightly in her embrace.

The pale pink of this dress reminded her of that moment, creeping up to her mother's bed and seeing the article locked in the crevice of her arm. Tohru had leaned over to kiss her face, and was surprised when her lips encountered damp skin. It was unthinkable to imagine that her mother might have been crying. She had scarcely seen her frown or become cross in the briefness of her lifetime. And yet…it was the first time that she realized this woman, this icon of perfection, was fallible. The notion had saddened her, and a similar nostalgic feeling returned to her senses as she stared vacantly at her reflection in the mirror.

The dress was, indeed, a Chiyuki design. However, she was quickly informed that the hair and make-up would be taken care of by none other than the exuberant and stunning Ayame. He was currently folding pieces of her hair into an intricate fashion on the top of her head. And, although she was well aware that there were enough bobby pins in her hair to start an army, she had never imagined it possible to create something as flawless and immaculate as he had. The loose braids were wound between each other, sculpting the back of her head as if it were an effigy. Of what, she had no idea, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from it, nor the dangling diamonds that hung from her ear lobes. And when she had the courage to peer at her face, she suffered through several moments of silence.

_Can make up really do that to people? _Well if it was true, she had to assume that most attractive actors and musicians were quite ugly. The soft pastels on her face highlighted the womanliness that she'd always imagined to be obsolete. The pink dress was snug, strapless, and seemed to be missing a strip of material around the vicinity of her cleavage. "Um…but, Ayame..I mean…er…well the dress—" she began, looking up at him apprehensively.

"The dress is lovely!" The tailor intoned, coming up behind her without the slightest bit of hesitation as he fixed the bust to accommodate her size. Leaning forward, he whispered, "Next time…if you're lucky, you'll have the opportunity to wear one of my designs." His eyes slid askance as he approximated how close the novelist was, and if he could hear him. "Shigure had this dress ordered a few days ago," he said, idly smoothing the dress against her curves before playing with the necklace that Tohru was quite certain weighed more than she and the dress did combined. "I suppose he didn't come to me about the dress because…well…" There was a hint of a smile on his lips. "…Perhaps he was nervous about whether or not you would be coming tonight."

Tohru turned to face him, nearly causing a ruckus as the heel of one shoe collided with the other. "What?" she asked, incredulously while grabbing onto Ayame's shoulders to restore her balance. "What are you talking about?"

Ayame put up a hand that she supposed was meant to placate her outburst. "Now don't take offense. I simply mean that Shigure always comes to me when he orders a dress for a woman. The fact that he picked something out by Chiyuki signifies that he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of me if you did not end up coming."

Tohru stared at him as though he was speaking a foreign language, watching his glistening mouth move up and down, broadening with a knowing smile every once and awhile. "But…" she began, only to settle on allowing her thoughts to confuse her even more. _But that doesn't make any sense. He could have just found another girl…so why was the dress even a problem?_

"You have a unique frame," he informed her as if he was reading her thoughts. "Your small waist…well, let's put it this way…there are few who could wear this dress that haven't had some form of surgical enhancement."

She gaped, looking down at her breasts as though horrified. "Are you trying to tell me that I am…?"

"Well endowed…but of course. Isn't it obvious?" He was staring at her bosom as if he were trying to figure out a mathematic equation.

Tohru crossed her arms over her chest. "So then…you think he planned on taking me this entire time?"

Ayame was dusting her shoulders with an iridescent power that made her skin glow. "Shigure never knows who he's taking to one of these events." Snapping the compact powder container closed, the tailor fixed golden eyes on her. "Which is why he asks me for a dress at the last minute. My fickle friend isn't in the habit of pre-ordering." He explained, arching a meaningful brow.

Tohru nodded, but was having trouble putting this knowledge in the proper place. It could go in the 'he's psycho and you should just run away while you can' compartment or in the 'you should be flattered and, perhaps, give him a chance to prove himself' storage.

"Are you almost done, Ayame? By the time we get there, everyone else will be too drunk for me to catch up," Shigure spoke crossly from behind Tohru, checking his watch.

The silver-haired man smiled, deliberately, into the reflection staring back at him in the mirror. "Just remember that if he is cranky it's only because he's nervous. And…one other thing," he commented with a brief chortle. This he said in a low, confidential voice. "If he doesn't pay you a compliment or look at you, it means I was successful at accomplishing my job for the evening."

Tohru vaguely wondered if he gave this speech often. Or more importantly, if he kept a record of how many ladies he counseled through spending a night alone with the infamous novelist.

Thanking him seemed silly, and so she just settled on a tight-lipped smile as she hurried toward Shigure, counting each step with the hope that it would help her balance on the three inch heels.

-

In the limo, she was offered champagne. Remembering the dinner they had shared on their first outing, she decided not to refuse the alcohol this time, and instead resigned to slip it slowly as silence erupted between them with unwelcoming dissonance. Shigure paid her no mind or a compliment on her appearance, for that matter, and Tohru wondered if this should, indeed, be taken as an accolade like Ayame had predicted. When the vehicle stopped abruptly, she looked up, uncertain as to whether they had arrived or not and strangely fearful of what awaited her in the predestination of the evening's events.

But, before she had a moment to deal with the swarm of insecure fluttering that encased her stomach and the base of her throat, the door opened and in stepped Kureno, looking just as handsome as she had first seen him on the magazine cover, and brandishing that benevolent smile on his thin lips. "Miss Honda," he said immediately. "Why you look more lovely then I might have had the pleasure of imagining," was his smooth compliment as he settled into his seat and greeted her eyes with his own warm maroon ones.

"Ah…well…," she blushed in spite of the darkening scowl that flourished across her date's face, and lowered her head in embarrassment. "Thank you. You look very nice as well."

A loud clapping sound interrupted the dismissal of her words as Shigure began clanging his palms together, the curl of a contemptuous smirk lining his mouth while he eyed them. "Yes! Both of you look extraordinarily fabulous." His dark eyes lingered on Tohru for a moment longer, and she felt her face growing hot with discomfiture, thoughts swarming her senses as she wondered if he had just granted her a rewarding remark…and even more so, if that meant Ayame had not been quite as triumphant in his efforts to make her as attractive as was humanly possible.

There was one thing she was certain of while her green eyes took in the grumpy look that settled over his cool features, the present glower, aloof stance… _I can't read him. I have no idea who this man is._

Suddenly overwhelmed with thoughts of the evening ahead of her, a sluice of exhaustion befell her body, and she downed the glass of champagne, determined to finish the night without running away this time.

If she had been able to prepare herself for what she would see when the limousine pulled up to the mansion…or the array of crystal chandeliers, gold fixtures, marble staircases, and artistic fineries that she would be exposed to for just those few short hours, she might have burst out laughing in spite of herself. Though she was adorned in a dress of luxurious, sleek fabrics, and a hairstyle that had certainly taken an extensive amount of time, Tohru was never more speechless than when she saw the tall building looming above her. She felt an arm coil around hers and a tug compelling her feet to move forward. The whisper she heard was so soft that she had to make sure it was Shigure guiding her and not his much gentler cousin. "It'll be alright. You have me with you."

He didn't smile, but his thumb managed to swirl across her palm in a smooth, strangely relaxing gesture that temporarily mended the incessant drum of warning signals ringing in the recesses of her consciousness. She followed, his little captive, his gullible victim, walking….nay stumbling into what she could only imagine to be an elaborate trap. _Why me? He could have anyone here with him tonight…but what point is he trying to prove to me? And for what reason would he waste this much energy, time and money on someone so insignificant?_

So she drank…a lot. In fact, the bottom of her glass was all she saw for a long time before a familiar face was suddenly materializing in front of her like a prayer answered. "Saki?" she managed to utter, the neck of the elegant crystal nearly slipping from her fingers. "But…Saki, what are you—?"

* * *

A/N: So, I stumbled upon this chapter today on my old computer and realized that it had been nearly a year since I updated it. It's fairly short, but I believe I intended for it to be a couple more pages the last time I worked on it. I put it up to pose the question, "Should I continue?" You see, it's very simple. You respond to this chapter saying either:

1. "Yes, Lina, please continue this wonderful story because I cannot live without finding out how Shigure's sadistic prowess finally corrupts the minds and hearts of sweet girls like Tohru."

OR

2. "Who are you and what was this story about again?"

Thank you muchly,

Lina


	8. Ch 8: Therapy Session

**Disclaimer**: … I would think of something witty, but this weekend totally exhausted me and... ::yawns::

**A/N**: Well, I did update. So, you can gasp and sound the trumpets if you want. :) However, I had a lot of trouble with it. I have an idea of where I want it to go, but everything… absolutely everything… fell apart once I tried to pick it back up. The humor didn't feel right, and I felt like I needed a refresher course in the characters I was striving to portray in this story. I apologize for the very unstable feel of this chapter. Gomen! I promise to do better next time.

* * *

**LAOB**

**Chapter 8: Therapy Session**

Tohru moved forward in an awkward stumble. "Saki… what are you… doing here?" She managed to say before noticing the person standing next to her friend. "Uotani… ?" Yes, there was no mistaking the cold, blue eyes that fixed her with a supercilious glare. But, it didn't make any sense. Why were the two of them standing in front of her, and at the very party she had somehow earned an impromptu invitation to? She had to be hallucinating. In fact, if someone had pinched her at that very moment and she woke up in an alternate universe where people turned into animals and all men were just as beautiful as women, she would not have been shocked in the least bit. Indeed, that would be slightly more agreeable to her tastes. Not the image before her – where her best friend stood unquestionably close to her worst enemy.

"Tohru," The dark haired girl said, the expression on her face neither shifting nor smiling as she took her hand. "Tohru… are you—are you drunk?" Saki blinked, staring at the glass the other girl held between her fingers. Her placid eyes quickly scanned the room until they fell on her gracious benefactor for the evening, and then she stiffened. "I should have known." Before Tohru could even so much as open her mouth, she felt her friend tugging on her hand and she was being whisked away from the hall to an area less crowded with people.

She noticed Arisa following and could not help the tactless stare she fixed the blonde with as Saki located a lavatory and pulled her inside. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the dimly lit bathroom, and she managed to shoot a questioning look at her friend before bellowing, "What the hell is going on here? What are you doing here? And why is she suddenly all buddy-buddy with you?" She gestured wildly to the person who clearly didn't belong.

Arisa's eyes narrowed further, if that was even possible, and her left hand clenched into a fist. "Hey! Quit barking. In case you didn't realize it, we're trying to help you out. We coulda left you out there to fend for yourself under the influence of several glasses of wine and that egocentric maniac. Why don't you exercise the use of your tongue by saying 'Thank you' instead of yapping your mouth."

Tohru was speechless. "H-Help me?" Her gaze shifted to Saki, uncertainly, before finding the girl who now scolded her. "But why would you want to help me? And why are you here? Why is Saki here? Why the hell am I here?" She gestured wildly to herself, and turned to lean on the vanity adjoining the mirror. It was then that she caught a glimpse of her flushed cheeks and red eyes. Had the alcohol had that much of an effect on her? Or… was it the increasingly confusing turn of events, which continued to unfold before her eyes like an unpleasant nightmare.

"Tohru," Saki spoke softly, taking a few tissues from the Kleenex box and handing them to the girl. "I'm here because this is a dinner party dedicated to a certain genre of literature. I don't think that I have to remind you that Mr. Sohma and myself share an interest in authoring mystery novels in our free time."

The sheepish girl, who had been raving like a lunatic only moments before blushed, and turned to Arisa. "And I suppose you're here for the free alcohol and underground rave that takes place afterwards?"

"No." She paused, a pinched expression on her face. "-My father was a writer as well," Arisa finished stiffly before Tohru could even formulate something sarcastic.

"Was?" She questioned.

"Was," Arisa repeated, refusing to relay anymore details about her private life or her circumstances for the evening.

"The two of us were just chatting about you," Saki cut in, "and then there you were in the middle of the floor drinking a full glass of wine down. Tohru, why would you put yourself in a situation like that?" The girl's words touched Tohru as if she had put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Of course, physical contact wasn't Saki's way of comforting others. Instead, she relied on reason and the oratory strength of her voice to console others.

"A situation like that?" Tohru asked, unable to meet her gaze.

"Quit playing dumb," Arisa chimed in. "You're clearly here with Shigure. No other fool would let you raid the open bar the whole night so that you could make a complete idiot of yourself," she scowled.

Tohru sighed, a sound that eventually turned into a laugh. "Well, just look at me. I'm—I shouldn't be here… at this party. I got dragged here, only to be ignored while my supposed date is probably out there flirting with other woman and making his debut as an asshole." Her stance relaxed and she leaned the crown of her forehead into her hands. "I—I don't know. I just found myself here, and I wanted the night to hurry by so that I could go home, and not have to worry about nothing making sense."

"Heh," Arisa laughed. "You should lay off the booze. Makes you even more loopy than usual," she snickered.

Tohru shot her a look of warning before she heard Saki speaking up.

"Listen, Tohru. The whole reason I told you to go out with him in the first place was to play a joke. I didn't expect for things to go so far. You don't have to work for him, and you certainly don't have to have anything to do with him if you don't want to. He's not someone you can trust to take care of you when you aren't capable of taking care of yourself. The worst thing that you could do was become inebriated to pass the time and then expect that you would magically be delivered home safely," she said firmly.

"Yeah," commented Arisa, not looking at all surprised by Saki's revelation about telling Tohru to go out with him. "Shigure's not that much of a jerk, but he doesn't like to babysit women. What's the idea of playing the dimwit and drinking yourself into a stupor? You're smarter than that."

Tohru wanted to laugh again. "Are you—are you paying me a compliment?" She asked her, a silly grin replacing the disoriented look on her face.

Arisa glowered. "Don't get too excited. No one's paying you a compliment. I only think that your IQ is slightly higher than most of the women that dolt has dated, and you shouldn't parade yourself as anything less than that."

Tohru nodded, both surprised and lightheaded.

A loud sound startled all three of them, and they looked up toward the door. "Just see if she's in there," they heard someone state in an irate voice, and a woman suddenly came shuffling into the room.

"Uh… um… I mean," she faltered. "Is someone in here by the name of… Tohru?" She asked.

Tohru stepped forward, knowing that the person requesting her presence was none other than the very man that had monopolized their entire discussion.

Saki reached out, "Toh-"

Tohru shook her head. "I'll be fine," she said smiling. "You don't have to worry. Thanks for making me come to my senses." She glanced at her other voice of reason for the evening to show her appreciation and Arisa shook her head as though the gesture was unnecessary. As she strode toward the door, Tohru found that her legs were wobbly and her heart felt faint. The tipsier she got, the less competent she would be at walking or having a coherent conversation with anyone. How many glasses did she have? Tohru tried to count. 1… 2… 3… 4…

And then he was staring at her. Shigure did not mask his annoyance, nor did he look pleased at having to fish her out of the ladies' room. Gulping, she stepped up in front of him and raised her chin to firmly meet his gaze. "What is it?"

Shigure snickered. "What is it, you ask. Well… it just so happens that my date disappeared and I, being the perfect gentleman that I am, conceivably became slightly worried about her whereabouts."

Tohru rolled her eyes. "Is that so?" She managed to say without too much of an episode. However, she found that her tongue was having a hard time keeping up with her thoughts. Was it just her or was she slurring her words?

He blinked a few times before realization materialized on his face in the form of excessive amusement. "Wait a minute? Are you drunk?" He asked.

"No," she declared, though somewhat ineffectively, her brows scrunching up and her nose wrinkling in what she imagined to be a very unattractive frown.

"Ah – so you _are _a light weight." He chuckled. "As expected." Shigure tapped the shoulder of a man passing them in a waiter uniform, and without hesitation, he said, "Excuse me, Sir. Might I have a glass of water?"

The waiter nodded and hurried off to carry out the request.

As he did, Shigure leaned forward to speak closely in her ear. "Not that I don't enjoy the sight a tipsy Tohru, but I would rather you sober up for now, and then allow me to lavish you with liquor on the way back to my house. I promise that drunk or sober – it will be a night you will never forget." His grin was predatory; one corner lifting in an abrasively attractive smile that she felt herself drawn to, despite her desire to hate it.

Her tongue seemed to be paralyzed. While she struggled with words, she felt herself being led away from the bathroom, and into a better lit area, where people were chatting and exchanging soft laughter. "Dinner will be ready soon." He continued, his tone taking on a serious air. "Not that I expect you to say anything to anyone, but you should be vigilant of your behavior." His hand clenching her arm loosened until it swooped down to ensnare her own. "These people aren't exactly polite to outsiders, nor do they ever forget a scene. They are like hungry elephants… ready to trample over you and unable to forget your mistakes." He turned towards her, and fixed her with a meaningful glance. "Do you understand?"

Tohru nodded, trying to grasp what he was saying, but only succeeding in discerning the bodily contact he had incited, a shiver moving up the arm he had been touching. The waiter returned with her glass of water and she took it. Nodding politely, she immediately raised it to her lips so that she would stop fidgeting and focus her nervousness on something else.

As the hour wore on, everything seemed to be going rather well. In fact, her head was starting to clear and she was finally getting used to standing next to Shigure as he spoke to people he knew or admirers that came to discuss his books. She found it painstakingly boring, but it was mindless enough since she was doing everything in her power to remain unnoticed. It was while Shigure engaged himself in a long conversation with a one of his old colleagues that Tohru couldn't help but find herself being shoved in the background. She stood outside of the circle of people; self consciously trying to ignore the unkind looks sent in her direction by other women who had attempted to join the conversation and disregarding the curious eyes of the men looking at her. Before she knew it, someone was touching her elbow and she recoiled in surprise.

The laughter was gentle and before she could see his face, Tohru's muscles began to relax. Kureno was standing beside her, smiling apologetically. "Tohru, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

She shook her head, lips bending into a grin. "No… no, you didn't. I'm just—jumpy," she finished, feeling stupid. _Jumpy? What kind of an explanation is that?_ She thought as a blush crawled up her neck.

"Understandable. There are so many strangers here. I always feel jumpy and on guard when I'm surrounded by people I don't know," he noted kindly.

Tohru smiled, thankful for his presence and genuine conversation. It was hard to believe that this was the man who had betrayed Shigure. She would almost go as far to believe that it was a lie if she hadn't seen the painful expression that had settled over Shigure's face when he spoke about it earlier that day.

"Well, dinner is being served in the great hall. Shall we go?" Kureno's voice interrupted her thoughts.

She nodded, not realizing how famished she was until that second. "Sure. I don't think anyone here really wants to talk to me anyway," she laughed.

"Oh, don't be silly," Kureno said, as he turned to lead her into the hall. "I enjoy talking to you, so I'm afraid you'll have to retract your statement. Plus, all the women here are just jealous and the men saw you walk in with Shigure, so they know better than to approach you," he complimented her.

Tohru blushed. "That's very kind of you, but I don't believe a word of it. Stop teasing me," she managed to say without stuttering. The water seemed to be helping her, though her balance was still noticeably off.

Kureno chuckled, and took her elbow in an effort to help her across the room, where people seemed to be congregating. She hoped it wasn't because he had noticed her clumsiness or that there was a slight slur to her speech. He leaned in so no one else could hear. "Don't let Shigure fool you. He despises these events. In fact, I'm certain he would much rather be talking to you than anyone else in this room."

At the very thought, she did trip on her feet. One minute she was walking like everyone else and the next her body was heading in a downward plunge toward the ground. The hand that held her elbow tightened and she felt her body being pulled upward before it collided with the ground. In an effort to find her balance, she grabbed onto Kureno's shoulders, finding their bodies inches from one another in what appeared to be a very intimate position.

As Tohru began to stammer out a sentence, Kureno smiled easily. "Well, you've been very reckless with yourself today, haven't you? This is the second time I've found you trying to harm yourself," he laughed, and she recalled the incident earlier with the water cooler.

_Gosh, what an idiot I am. _"Kureno… I'm so sorry. It's just that…"

He shook his head. "No need to apologize. You've had a long day, and you've been standing for the last hour in a ball gown, not to mention high-heeled shoes. I can't imagine how any woman can pull that off."

_He's trying to make me feel better_, she realized. It was so obvious. She was well aware that the smell of alcohol still lingered on her breath. There was no way he was that naïve or unperceptive. It was then that she realized she was still clinging to him. "Uh… I'm sorry," she stammered again and pulled away from him. But, she wasn't anymore steady on her feet than she had been minutes before. As she broke away from him, she took one too many steps backwards and found that she had bumped into someone. Turning with an apology ready on her lips, she hoped that she hadn't made a spectacle of herself. "I'm so—rry."

Shigure was staring down at her, a menacing look transcending the soft curves of his face into something genuinely frightening. Tohru balked, staring into the gray depths of his eyes as her body froze and she settled on awaiting the impending discourse of rash words that his mouth would soon feed to the air. But instead, she felt fingers enclosing her wrist in a forceful grip, and before she knew it, she was being pulled away, feet moving at an impossible speed as she struggled to keep up with him.

She had no voice to dispute his actions, and if there was logic to the situation, she might have been able to form a coherent thought in her mind. As they left the room, and ventured out into the evening air, she felt a slow chill creep up her spine. The moon caught her eye, an incisive crescent that seemed to leer at her in an unbecoming grin. And then she was being spun to face him.

She didn't particularly look forward to the brutal expression that would assault her eyes when she looked up at him, so she looked downward, instead, pretending that the pavement beneath their feet bore something interesting.

"Why is it that every time you escape my side for the day, you manage to find yourself in the most uncompromising of positions with my very attractive, and less than trustworthy cousin?"

Although Shigure phrased it as a question, Tohru was hard pressed to believe that he'd delivered it as an irrefutable declaration. His voice was cold, and it lacked all of the jest that it generally carried, even in moments of irritation or seriousness.

And, for some reason – it angered her. Her jaw shot outward as she raised her face. "Excuse me?" She inquired with a smooth lift of her eyebrow. "If you're talking about the rude lunch meeting where you abruptly left the table after dragging me out of the office, only to appear hours later while Kureno was helping me with the water cooler… then your sadly mistaken and undeniably stupid! I'm not some rag doll that you can drag around!" She exclaimed, lifting her wrist to shove it in his face. "Your caveman tendencies are leaving me bruises, and I don't appreciate the fact that you invited me here so that you could scold me for talking to one of the only people that I happen to know."

Shigure's eyes softened as he caught sight of the obvious damage that he had done to her arm, but the callous expression remained fixed as he listened to her outburst. "Ohhh… I see… so he was helping you with the water cooler. Is that what they call it these days? I had no idea that standing unnecessarily close to someone in my office was called 'helping with the water cooler'," he laughed spitefully. "Hmmm… and did he tip you afterwards or was it free of charge? You know, I hear that the bosses' office is the number one place to do it these days. Really, if it excites you that much, you should have let me take advantage of you earlier instead of acting like some prudent—!"

Before he could finish his sentence, her palm flew across his face. The anger that rose like a flagrant cloud of disaster from her gaze permeated the air while the two stared with narrowed eyes at each other. "I'm not your ex," she spat.

"Um… I apologize for intruding, but is everything alright?" A voice from beside them asked in a soft whisper.

Tohru looked up to see a gentleman that she had never noticed before. His hair was a dark gray, but not because he was old. On the contrary, he was quite young; perhaps even her age. His eyes were on Tohru, and it was then that she realized they must have been putting on quite a performance. Glancing around, she blushed and attempted to sputter out something audible.

But, Shigure beat her to it. "We appreciate the interruption to our conversation, really… we do. I can imagine how envious you must have felt at being an outsider to such a fascinating topic of discussion, but seeing as it has nothing to do with you, and is none of your business, kindly watch the show silently from afar or step away," he declared in a deadpan.

The young man's violet eyes narrowed. "Pardon me for being a spectator, but it would be difficult to pass by without interrupting such a rude display of character. You're clearly upsetting the lady. I was merely making sure that she was in compliance with being verbally assaulted in public."

"Tohru?"

Another voice from behind her. She turned slowly, her head swimming with the pangs of harsh words and alcohol-induced recklessness.

Saki was standing close by, her dark eyes shifting between the three people. "Tohru, would you like me to take you home?" Her gaze rested on Shigure, as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "What is wrong with you?" She directed the question at him. "Must you make every woman cry or feel like one of your marionette pets?"

"This has nothing to do with you either, Hanajima."

Her lips tightened as the expansion of unreadable thoughts penetrated his gaze. "And Tohru has nothing to do with you. In fact, the invisible strings that you believe to be attached were never there to begin with."

"Witty…" he smirked. "Why don't you go write that one down and leave us to our conversation?"

"Why don't ya shut your trap and act like a human being for once in your pathetic life?" Tohru knew that voice. Without turning, she was certain that Arisa and Kureno were close by and privy to their little argument. Her face grew hot, and her head lowered again while she felt the bubbling of her irritation approaching it's boiling point.

"Oh my… what is this?!" Shigure roared. "Must everyone take it upon themselves to join in on the entertainment? Really, I didn't know that this would turn into a therapy session, or else I would have brought a circle of chairs and a round-shaped timer that went 'ding' just as we got to the root of the problem."

"It's obvious that you're the root of the problem," Arisa shot back.

Tohru squeezed her eyes shut, willing the scene before her to disappear. When she opened them, they were still there. Shigure, the kind stranger, Saki, Arisa and Kureno, who stood off on the sidelines.

"This is ridiculous," she said. "Absolutely ridi—" She found no use in finishing her thought. Instead, she walked away from all of them. Her feet carried her down the steps and into the garden in the front of the mansion. Grateful for the fresh air and silence, she rushed away as quickly as possible before someone could follow her. _Really, what a nightmare_, she thought. "Ridiculous."

As Tohru passed by a waiter, she stopped for a moment and granted him a smile while lifting a wine glass from his tray. Stumbling down a stone path into the garden, she took a large gulp and welcomed the numbing sensation that entered her throat, hoping that it would soon reach her head.

* * *

**A/N: **Can I just say, "ZOMG, and thank you for all of the comments"? I'm serious, guys. Thank you so much for showing support and making me want to continue this story. That means… 

**oneangredwarf**: Thank you!, **KiraKiraStar**: Thank you!, **LadyMelieka**: Thank you!, **Pink Eraser**: Thank you!, **ChildlikeEmpress**: Thank you!, **Shadowkorin**: Thank you!, **ely**: Thank you!, **Hurley's Belial**: Thank you!, **N. James The Diehard DishRag**: Thank you!, **Mel-chan**: Thank you!, **Witch Tekamika**: Thank you!, **blknblupanther1**: Thank you!, **deadlykitty**: Thank you!, **romancereject**: Thank you!, **ang.pie**: Thank you!, **romancereject**: Thank you!, **Qualia Des**: Thank you!, **Drewet Malik**: Thank you!, **midnight 1987**: Thank you!, **WitchMagpie**: Thank you!, **Gwen Depp**: Thank you!, **Wearyourl o v elikeHeaven**: Thank you!, **Tokiami Angel**: Thank you!, **animelover150**: Thank you! and all the **anonymous lurkers**: Thank you!

Hmmmm… did I miss anyone?

Yes, I'm a complete dork, but I really do appreciate all of the responses. Again, I apologize if this chapter seems a little off or rushed. It's been a really long time since I thought about these characters, and it was uber difficult to pick up where I left off. I'm mapping out the next chapter now – so hopefully it won't be a disappointment.

Ja,

Lina


	9. Ch 9: A Taste to Die For

**Disclaimer: **I own many souls! BWAHAHAHA! Just not the souls of these characters. -_-

**A/N: **Hai gaiz! Remember that computer that broke and ate up my chapter 9 of LAOB? I smashed it open. Yeah right, who am I kidding? You don't remember anything. Even though there was a looooong delay in publishing this chapter, I am working on chapter 10 right now… just saying.

* * *

**LAOB**

**Chapter 9: A Taste to Die For**

The welcoming taste of wine hit her with a vengeance as she continued into the garden, feeling helpless and wanting to completely shut herself off from the rest of the world. When she saw the bottom of the glass once more, her eyes scanned the premises for another one of those helpful gentlemen in penguin attire.

Tohru nodded to one and he took quick steps toward her, balancing at least five glasses of wine on his serving tray. Replacing her empty glass, she picked up two, smiling. "Thank you – I'll take one to my friend. He's waiting just over there," she gestured with her head to somewhere vague.

The man looked slightly doubtful, and said in a monotonous tone. "Miss, if you keep heading down this way, you'll enter the maze. The garden eventually becomes a labyrinth with hedges that extend at least ten feet in the air. I would be careful if you plan to advance further by yourself."

Tohru scrunched her forehead at him disapprovingly. "Didn't you hear me say that I was meeting my friend? Honestly, I appreciate the verbal tour, but I'm perfectly capable of walking." Realizing that her tone was harsher than intended, her features softened, and she pronounced a dutiful, "Thank you," before turning toward the direction they spoke of. Her feet carried her somewhat steadily into the maze, and as soon as she saw a stone bench, she sat down.

Her thoughts were harried by the remembrance of her exchange with Shigure and company only minutes before. _Why does everyone treat me like glass? _She thought. This had been happening ever since her mother's death. Kyou became a pain in the ass and more like a father than a boyfriend, Saki spoke in even more grave tones than was usual for a girl that dressed only in black and smiled less than a turtle talks. Just who decided that Tohru wasn't competent enough to take care of herself?

Groaning, she sipped the glass of wine, her green eyes reaching skyward to watch the approaching evening. She didn't understand men, but Shigure was a completely different kind of person altogether. He had no sense of morals and no trust in the common man. Whatever had happened between him and Kureno had engraved itself on his conscience with unyielding retribution. She wondered whether he acted this way with the many hundreds of women he was dating at that very moment. If so, he must have an exhausting social life.

Tohru set one empty glass down next to her, and stood up, her gaze trained toward the maze before her. Along the hedge wall, there was a map. She scanned it, realizing that she was at one of two entrances and that it wasn't all that difficult to find her way to the other side. Memorizing the turns, she continued into the maze, feeling as though she had a sense of empowerment. She certainly could be in command of her own life, even if she had to rely on a maze to prove it.

She began taking the turns, a visual of the map imprinted in her mind. The sun was setting fast, but there were lights all along the path, shedding a romantic quality to the cobblestone she walked on, and the comforting green walls surrounding her. It wasn't long before she finished the second glass. As soon as another bench appeared, she set it down and carried on her journey. There were small fountains along the way, historical signs about the house and the property, and every once and awhile, Tohru thought she heard voices. This was reassuring in that she knew she wasn't the only one this deep in the garden.

She was starting to believe that the party hadn't turned out so bad with opportunities such as navigating through labyrinths on the agenda, but her feet didn't quite agree. Or perhaps it was the cobblestone underneath her feet… No… no it was definitely the inebriation that finally announced itself as she fell forward onto the ground beneath her, her ankle taking the brunt of the weight as it rolled, forcing her down on one knee.

Tohru probably would have cried out in pain if the alcohol hadn't done such a good job at numbing her senses, but she only managed a sharp gasp. Looking down, there was blood… blood on her knee, on the palm of her left hand, and even on her lower lip. Licking the soft flab of skin, she realized she had bitten it on the way down. And then she was crying… except, her sentiments didn't seem to be causing tears. Her head shifted upward, and she realized that it was raining, and that the dampness was caused by the weather, not her tear ducts. Lightening struck, sending a silver gash across the sky, and seconds later the sound of thunder echoed between the narrow walls of shrub surrounding her.

"Sho much fer tryin' ta think positive," she slurred, catching a few stray droplets in her mouth. The pace of the rain suddenly quickened, and although her senses were still dull, it felt as though it was coming down even harder. The beautiful construction that Ayame had piled on the top of her head started sagging, and loose brown strands began sticking to her face. She found it hard to push herself up in the dress, but managed by grabbing onto the hedge beside her for support, ignoring the sharp branches as they cut into her hand.

Using the coarse growth of wall for balance, she limped forward, figuring she would just exit on the other side as soon as possible to escape the rain. It couldn't be that far away, after all. She had walked a great deal already. But, the memorization she had been so confident about earlier seemed irrelevant as she moved forward. Every turn brought a dead end, and every limp brought a sharp pain up her leg.

Tohru winced, stopping for a second. She blinked, trying to see her way through the third wall that now appeared as darkness and eerie shadows made their quick descent around her. She tasted blood, the flavor in her mouth becoming acidic as it mixed in with the wine she had drunk. And, in the split second that she internally admitted defeat to the labyrinth, she felt the heel of her shoe wobble again as she hurdled forward, mauling her knee once more.

"Ehehnnnnnnn…" Tohru cried out, this time feeling hot pools forming around her lashes. Her arms, supporting her fall gave out, and she dropped until she was nearly face down on the pavement.

The tears were uncontrollable now. She rolled over, arms wrapping around her body while she stared up into the darkness. The cruel rain didn't concede, and she felt herself shivering on the hard, cold ground beneath her. She closed her eyes, and allowed the tingle in her nose to spread down into her lips as they quivered into a silent sob.

With her eyes clenched tightly, the tears were barely able to flee from beneath her lids. She curled up on her side, legs pulling in until she was in a fetal position. Images of her mom entered her mind, and she saw her lifeless body against the ground again, the puddle of blood growing while she took her last breath.

* * *

**A/N:** Honestly, I don't expect anyone to read this... but if you do, thank you kindly. :)

Ja ne,

Lina


	10. Ch 10: Dark Horse

**Disclaimer:** Names, physical attributes and some behavioral characteristics belong to Takaya-san.

**A/N:** I finished this chapter like a month ago, but it was extremely long and I deleted parts and rewrote them over and over. For some reason, I felt like my characterization was all off. I'm definitely not happy with the way it came out, but I promised to put something out sooner than later. The majority of my time was spent trying to edit it. I swear, I forgot how nice it was to have beta readers. One thing is for sure... LOOOOOOOONG CHAPTER IS LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!

* * *

**LAOB**

**Chapter 10: Dark Horse**

The thunder was so loud that she squeaked out a frightened yelp when it resounded above her, pulling herself more tightly into her own embrace. And even though her eyes were closed, she could sense the flash of light illuminating the sky. As a child she used to count the seconds between the two, feeling relief when the time lapse grew longer. But, this storm had yet to arrive completely. Though her senses were clouded by alcohol, she wondered what would become of her. Would they find her there in the morning, burrowed into the cobblestone like a drowned rat or would no one come for her at all?

_Just wait until the storm passes_, she told herself. Maybe once it began to die down, she would feel less intoxicated. Still, there was the not so simple matter of her ankle that posed as more of threat than anything else at the moment. Even in the fog of inebriation that had taken control of her senses, she could feel the dull pain in her ankle, throbbing as the downpour continued to drum against it. She tried to remember how far into the maze she had gone, how many turns she had taken, how many minutes she had been missing… but it was all a blur.

It felt like nature was conspiring against her; laughing at her; mocking her. Why, even the prickly hedge was pointing nimble branches at her in contempt, and the cobblestone floor was doing it's very best to provide an uncomfortable haven and bed for her pathetically sodden state.

_Ah, Tohru… how do you find your way into these situations?_ An ironic smile bloomed on her trembling lips. It must have been the years of practice she had in the art of stubborn idiocy.

And then she thought of him; of his grinning face and square jaw. The smell of his cologne and the glossy sheen of his hair whenever he leaned in closer to embarrass her with an inappropriate comment.

As much as she wanted to scold herself for thinking of him in those moments, she couldn't deny the warmth that spread through her belly, rising to her chest and breathing life back into her inflexible limbs.

"Such a coward…" She whispered. "Probably left the party when he didn't get his way." She clenched a thick curl of hair which had long since come undone from the beautiful arrangement on top of her head due to the rain. "What… does he think bossing women around and disrespecting them actually earns him their adoration?" He was the reason she was there. If he hadn't…

"Augh! What a selfish asshole!"

So focused on her ire, she was hardly able to notice that the rain had stopped, as though it had never been there in the first place. But, no… she could still hear it. It was all around her, striking the pavement with just as much cruelty as before.

"You were saying?" The voice was deep, amused. As soon as she heard it, she felt her most vital organ retract in her chest.

Slowly, she uncovered her face and peered upward. Shigure was crouched down and looming over her as if he had been there the whole time; a charming smile transposing his features into what she begrudgingly had to admit was one of the most attractive faces she had ever seen.

_He really came._

And before she could form many of the asinine questions women liked to torment themselves with over men, his arms were beneath her and he had gently lifted her off of the ground. Her arms immediately circled his neck and she pressed her face into his chest, trying to capture as much warmth as his body could provide.

Tohru felt his eyes on her, and she met the unreadable expression in his gaze with uncertainty. "What is it?"

"You smell like a drunk whore."

She blinked. The little heat her body could muster of its own accord began surfacing in her face, and she glared up at him. "What?!"

His only response arose in the form of his left eyebrow, which chose to shift upward.

"What did you just say to me?!" Her limbs began flailing in an effort to get down. "I can't believe you! You just—"

"Good! So, it seems the delirium hasn't set in yet. Looks like I got here in a nick of time," Shigure interrupted her with a tsk tsk.

Her mouth closed, expression shifting from one of rage to confusion.

"Besides… you look prettier when you're angry. I much more prefer it to that sullen and pitiable expression you had just a few moments ago."

And with that, he pulled her closer and began making his way into the direction she had been heading. Everything was spinning as she held onto him, closing her eyes while trying to will away the after effects of the wine.

He was such a tiring individual. Even in her weakest moments, he still found it within himself to make fun of her. Still, she had to admit that she felt a bit better. The verbal sparring had temporarily allowed her to forget about the cold, the rain, and her physical injuries.

It was only a matter of minutes before he had exited on the other side of the maze. Looking up from beneath his chin, her eyes took in her surroundings. _So, I really was close to the end? _She wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all, but her body ached too much to provoke the effort.

As he continued to walk in the direction of several parked vehicles, Tohru saw limousine after limousine, a parade of long, sleek cars waiting for their party to return. But, Shigure walked past all of them. Just as her forehead began to furrow into a frown, he stopped at a small red one.

Supporting her with one hand, he must have pressed a button because the car made a loud beep and lit up. The passenger side door slid upward like something she had seen in a futuristic movie and Shigure begin placing her inside.

"Wait… where's the—" Her sentence ended abruptly when she saw a palette of strange controls in the front panel of the car, and her damp skin met leather.

A deep chuckle sounded in her ear and she jumped as he leaned in closer to situate her legs inside the vehicle. "Relax, it's just a car… not a space shuttle. We're not going to the moon."

"But… but what about the limo?" She asked, afraid to touch even the seat her backside was pressed against.

He sighed, though it didn't seem to be out of irritation. "Tohru, this is a 2003 Ferrari Enzo Coupe, one of the most expensive cars ever built. I'm sure it will transport you just as safely to your destination. Now, would you kindly allow me to get out of the rain? Unlike some people, I don't enjoy dawdling in it for sport."

She noticed that he had already folded the umbrella and that most of his body was still outside of the car, despite his face, which was much too close for comfort. And it was then that she saw how soaked he was. His hair was just as plastered to his face as hers and there were mud stains working their ways up his legs as though he had been running around in a field.

_Has he been looking for me for awhile? _

He was_ still_ looking at her, his gaze studying the features of her face. Blinking, she opened her mouth to speak, but was abruptly cut short by a soft, "Shhhhhhhhh." His index finger had found its way to her mouth in an effort to silence her and, slowly, it glided away toward her cheek, where he gently slid a clump of hair from her eyes and mouth, tucking it behind her ear.

The next thing she knew, her door had closed and Shigure was climbing in on the opposite side next to her. The engine emitted a soft purr, and he began driving away from the mansion. Tohru watched it in the rear view mirror, the silhouette of it growing fainter and fainter as her driver sped away.

Shigure put the heat on full blast, despite the fact that it was summer, and she relaxed cozily into the leather interior, which also seemed to be affording heat of its own. Her eyes wanted to close and give into the dizzy escape that the wine provided. But, after a few moments of silence, Tohru realized that she didn't recognize her surroundings. She leaned forward suddenly, eyes searching the street signs for clues.

Turning in her seat, she frowned at him as though he were up to something, "Where are you taking me?"

"To a hotel so that I can have my way with you," he commented blandly while lighting a cigarette and pressing it to his mouth.

As usual, he hadn't missed a beat. It was as though he had read her mind and already had the answer prepared. How irksome.

She waved away the smoke he blew into the air with disgust. "I knew it! Turn this car around right now! I'd rather be back sleeping comfortably on the cobblestone than go to some sleazy hotel with you."

A grin emerged on his mouth, and he chuckled again, eyes still trained on the road. "And what if I did take you back? What would you do then?"

Tohru opened her mouth to respond, but found that nothing came out.

Shigure glanced at her, a dimple appearing in his cheek as he continued to smirk. "What? You look disappointed."

She blushed, uncertain as to why her face had rendered such an expression.

He continued. "Is it because you wanted to lay there in that miserable downpour? Or, is it because you wanted to spend the night with me after all?"

The fire that had ignited in her eyes a few moments before rushed to the surface of her pupils again. "I do not-!"

"Oh, would you calm down? I'm not going to touch you. I'm sure you've realized that this is the _nice_ part of town," he alleged, making quotation marks with his fingers. "There's a cozy, little resort a few minutes away. I think it would be more responsible to take you there in order to get you cleaned up than drive the forty five minutes it would take to get you back home." He eyed her, gaze lingering on the cuts and bruises. "Especially in your condition."

Tohru's jaw shifted upward defiantly. "What's with that tone of voice? And what do you mean you're not going to touch me? Sorry I'm not as pretty as the hookers you generally spend your time with."

She realized the absurdity of her miffed rebuttal, but found that her boozed-up state was only aiding her in making a fool of herself. Still… did that mean he really didn't find her attractive after all?

Choking on a laugh, Shigure's head fell back to hit his head rest as though in exasperation, and he flickered a cluster of ashes out the window. "I can't win with you, can I?"

Tohru frowned at his obvious amusement. "Hmph…Well, I wasn't under the impression that we were playing a game." Though, the entire relationship had begun as a game in her mind, she could hardly call it that due to her lack of control while in his presence. A game wasn't a game if she didn't have the upper hand.

His smile faded slightly and he continued to watch the road, seemingly examining each road sign. She watched his profile, fascinated by the shadows that skirted across his face, and unable to stop the buzzing sensation in her head.

"Why did you come after me anyway?" She asked after a few moments to break the silence.

Shigure paused, eyes shifting to his rearview mirror before focusing on the road again. "What's the matter? Were you expecting a white knight to rescue you this time? Don't be fooled… men with dark horses can be just as gallant."

An indignant sound resembling a snort came simultaneously from her mouth and nose and she tried to shift in her seat in an effort to show her disagreement. But as she did, a sharp pain in her ankle caused her to wince. Her attention, then, turned to the bruises and scrapes she had accumulated in the maze, a look of concern wilting her features.

"There's no need to worry. It's not broken. It's not even a bad sprain and should heal in a couple of days," He said after a few moments of watching her internally count the wounds.

She didn't' even look at him. "How would you know?" She asked skeptically.

"I'm as smart as I am good looking."

Again, the snort. It was accompanied by Tohru sticking out her tongue. "You're so fool of shit."

"You forget that my best friend is a doctor." His gaze never shifted from the road. "I assure you… you'll be just fine."

Looking up at him, she found that she didn't have the energy to argue with him. Besides, the tone of his voice and the self-confidence visible into his body language didn't seem as though it warranted her usual confrontation. It was then that Shigure turned into the aforementioned hotel, and her mouth fell silent of its own accord. In fact, the only sound she seemed capable of was the sharp intake of breath at the sight of the establishment.

There were fountains, bright lights, golden archways, and probably the most terrifying thing of all. The twenty story building, which, indeed, meant he was taking her to a _hotel. _

_Which means, we'll be… alone. _

When the car stopped, her hand moved to find the doorknob of the passenger door, but a warm touch on her knee made her jump. Glancing up, Tohru's cheeks began to flush as she realized the source of that warmth.

"Wha... what is it?"

His lips, which were generally fashioned into a mocking scowl or a devious grin, offered a half smile that Tohru found she didn't recognize. The dimple in his cheek was still apparent, but there was something slightly more whimsical than she was used to seeing in his gaze.

"I'll carry you. I don't want you tripping and falling all over the place because you don't know how to hold your alcohol." He winked.

Tohru would have protested, but he was already getting out of the car and hurrying around to the other side.

_Really… what will people think when they see you carrying me into such an extravagant place as this? _

She found herself glancing in the review mirror to check her appearance, which had become more like a crumpled weed instead of the unfamiliar flower she had seen earlier in the night. The sound of the door opening forced her eyes to look away from her disheveled state, and she peered up at him as he reached in for her.

It was all too much; the movement making her head spin, the smell of his skin and collar as he gathered her into his arms, the perfect curve of his jaw, the light that fell from his eyes when he gazed down at her, his hand on the small of her back. Something ached in her chest, rippling downward until the sensation caused a tremor to occur in her stomach. Her face, which was stationed on his chest and shoulder, inched closer to the crook of his neck, where her lips sought the warm flesh there and kissed it softly.

He visibly jumped, head shifting away from her abruptly. Still leaning away, Shigure peered down at Tohru with an uncertain smile trying to form on his mouth. "What are you doing, trouble maker?" He said in jest, though there was something about his tone that didn't quite ring with its usual confidence.

Tohru knew it was the wine that had made her feel so bold, but with that kind of empowerment invading her senses, she was relieved to have it as an ally. Otherwise, she would never have had the courage to kiss him.

But when she did, Shigure didn't pull away, though his mouth remained stationary as she slowly moved her lips against his. It was a small gesture, but she could tell that he had felt it, despite the clouded mass of inebriation swimming in her head. His lips moved to her hair, and for a moment seemed to become immobile again, the only thing touching the cavity of her ear being his breath.

"Stop trying to seduce me. It won't work."

The soft allure of warmth resulting from his words suddenly became icy as she realized their implication. _Seduce? _Tohru bit down hard on her lip, shame and embarrassment ascending to darken her features with a crimson hue. He was already moving inside the hotel with his usual grace and poise. Covering her face with the chest of his shirt, she hid from the stares of people who found the unlikely pair standing at the front desk of the establishment.

From the conversation, she discovered that the room had already been reserved and that it was the Penthouse. Her body stiffened in his arms as she wondered how far in advance he had booked a room. And what of the words he had spoken only minutes before? Tohru was so confused, and wanted nothing more than to lay her head back until her surroundings ceased to spin. This fairy tale dream of fast sports cars, ornate gowns, and profligate establishments were fatiguing her senses.

She heard the click of the door as he opened the room with the key, and light filtered through her closed eyes when he flicked the switch. Blinking slowly, a small whimper escaped her mouth when she saw the room before her. It was like its very own apartment. No… a house. It was definitely bigger than some houses she had seen. The white bed seemed as immense horizontally as it did vertically. There was a mini bar of expensive bottles and glasses, and cloth bar stools to accompany it. The rug alone looked more expensive than the total cost of everything she owned. She didn't even want to see the bathroom. She was worried that she might find a pool in there.

He sat her down on the bed, and went into what she assumed was the bathroom, where she heard running water for a moment. Shigure appeared again with a mug of what she assumed was water and a cloth inside, as well as a phone in his hand. He kneeled before her with the phone pressed against his ear and when she went to back away, he caught her wrist in his hand, giving her a stern look that made every bone in her body feel like dead weight.

"Yes, this is Shigure Sohma. If it's not too much trouble, I would like some fruit, as well as cheese and crackers?" There was a pause. "No need for that. Yes… yes… thank you." Hanging up the phone, he smiled at her. "What? Do you think I'm going to bite you?"

"N-no… but, why are we… why here?"

The smile grew. "I thought we already covered this. You really should pay more attention to your elders, young lady… you're going to get cleaned up so that you can get some rest." He began wiping her face with the warm cloth as if she were a child. As he worked, she saw that make-up mixed with dirt was coming off on the rag. He, then, concentrated on her arms and the mud that still clung to her legs. Standing up, he left for a few moments of searching and came back with ice and a first aid. Eventually, she relaxed enough to lie back as he cleaned her cuts, even going as far as to tie a bigger towel around her ankle with the ice to numb it.

When he stood up, she saw the room spin a little as he came into view. Looking down at her, he chuckled. "What's with that face? Are you still drunk?"

Tohru scrunched her face up. "Nuuu… I'm not. Stop makin' fun of me." And then she got a better glance at him. "Look who's talking. You don't look so hot yourself."

Shigure grinned, slinging a towel over his shoulder. "Does that mean you'll join me in the shower then?"

Tohru blanched, but found herself snorting in an effort to hide her embarrassment. "Now you're just making fun of me. Didn't you just tell me no funny business outside?"

The grin remained. "Maybe… but, perhaps, you got that all wrong. I told you to give up on seducing me… but I never said I didn't intend to seduce you."

And with that he turned around, heading back to the bathroom. She heard him whistling, a sharp, perfect sound that she wouldn't be able to imitate in a million years. Moments later, water from the shower sounded and she could hear him getting in.

The heat rose to her face. She couldn't believe she was in a hotel room with a man she barely knew, and that he was naked in the next room, no less. Half of her wanted to get up and find something more to drink at the bar so that she didn't have to face herself when she finally did sober up. But, judging by the faint spell that smacked her in the face when she sat up, it was unnecessary.

Tohru's eyes found the door to the bathroom, and she wondered if he had left it unlocked. Shivering at the thought of what might happen if she had decided to find out, she put her arms around herself and mentally chastised her idiocy. The shower didn't last long, and when Shigure reappeared, he was wearing a white robe, and still whistling.

His first stop was the bar, where he poured her something. Turning, he headed back to the bed with the glass outstretched for her retrieval.

She hesitated. "What is it?"

"Relax, will you?" It's only water." He rolled his eyes.

Taking the glass, she sipped on it, welcoming the cool, refreshing taste of the water. He took it from her when she'd had her fill and placed it on the nightstand adjourning the bed. He, then, tossed a robe at her.

"Put it on. I'll make you some tea." He said, his voice, again, holding that no nonsense tone that Tohru found impossible to argue with.

When he disappeared, she pulled herself into a standing position and began removing layers of the dress. It was the zipper in the back that gave her trouble, however. After a few moments of grabbing at it, she heard him in the other room.

"Still not done?"

Blushing, she turned away from the voice in fright. "I… my… my zipper is stuck," she said in a low voice.

She could tell that he had reappeared by the force of his voice behind her, and she jumped. "You're zipper?"

"Y-yes… could you…?" She asked quietly, her voice trailing off.

He was silent for a moment. "Could I what?"

Tohru sighed, though it was more out of humiliation. "Could you… unzip me?"

She felt him crossing the room, his words now ringing loud and clear. "I'm sorry… what was that? I didn't quite hear you."

Her head lowered, and she closed her eyes. It was apparent by the amusement etched in his tone that he knew exactly what she had asked.

"… please…," was all she was able to say.

From behind her, his smile faded. He was so unaccustomed to a woman's shyness that he almost wanted to savor the moment. But, it was all too obvious how disconcerted and uncomfortable she was. Reaching up, he found the zipper in the folds of the dress. It took some maneuvering, but eventually it began to give and he was dragging it down.

Since her head was tilted forward, he had a nice view of her neck, but as her back became exposed, he stopped. Swallowing, he wondered if he should just let her take the rest of it down.

"Is it… did it catch again?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"Uhm…" He sighed, fumbling over his words for a second. "Yes… it did. Give me a second."

Shigure felt slightly guilty for lying, but he couldn't deny the sweet allure of the nape of her neck and the small exposure of her back in front of him. Pretending to fumble with it for a few moments, he continued to pull it down. His eyes found the back of her bra next, and then the delicious curve of her lower back. Stopping at the bottom, his head, independent of his brain, began leaning forward, lips halting just before they touched her shoulder blade.

As soon as his breath fell across her skin, he heard her gasp and saw the muscles of her back tensing. The accumulation of goose bumps was also present, and it only furthered the heat spreading to his loins. Slowly, his lips lowered until they met the warmth of her skin. His tongue lightly touched her shoulder for a moment in an open mouthed kiss, and then he blew softly on the coveted area before kissing her again.

Tohru felt as though her legs would give out. There she was, nearly naked in front of him and she had absolutely no control over her body as it inevitably fell victim to his touch. A weak, intoxication, completely separate from the wine, spread from the contact of his touch, igniting a fierce burning in her stomach that fueled in her abdomen.

_God, is it so wrong to want him?_

Of course she knew the answer to that question.

_Should I… turn around?_

She felt her nose stinging slightly as if she would cry. His touch, the aching sensation, it was making it all so difficult to think.

And as she decided that she would turn around to face him, she felt him stop. The air on her skin where he had just been now felt cold and needy, as though it longed for more of his affection.

_Why did he stop? Does he… is he just trying to tease me?_

She heard him leaving the room, and she continued to stand there for a few more minutes, shaking, isolated, and most of all… confused. When her senses finally resurfaced, she pulled the dress down, and stepped out of it. Folding it loosely, she placed it on the vanity near the bed, and began wrapping the soft robe around her shoulders and midriff. She, then, found the comfort of the bed again, discovering that the entire experience had sobered her considerably. Kicking off the ice tied around her ankle, she now just wanted to cry.

"I'm coming back in," Shigure said a few minutes later and she recognized the friendly sound of a tea tray as he came closer to the bed. Setting it on a tray stand next to where she lay, he picked up a cup and saucer and put it close to her hands.

Sitting up again, Tohru kept her face lowered and received the tea with a barely detectable nod. She noticed, out of the corner of her eye, that he had made a cup for himself as well. She tentatively took a small sip of it and closed her eyes as her body received the warmth. She returned it to the tray a moment later, and fell back against the bed with a whooshing sound.

Shigure chuckled. "Comfortable?"

Tohru didn't answer immediately, but let her gaze finally find his. "No… just thinking about how uncomfortable you look."

"Hmmm… is that so… ?" His left brow rose in question.

She nodded. "Why don't you lie down?"

He seemed to have an answer ready. "Because I don't want to be kicked by you when you fall asleep. I can tell you're the type that snores and hogs all of the blankets. It will just end in me sleeping on the floor."

Tohru shook her head. "That's not it." Her eyes narrowed slightly as they focused deftly on him. "It's because you're attracted to me."

She didn't think it was the alcohol anymore, but she couldn't be sure. Perhaps, she was just worn out by the events of that night, but, for some reason, she felt like she didn't really care about guarding herself against this man. At least, not for the moment.

Shigure chuckled, masking what she thought might be shock with indifference. "So you say. But, if you knew how many women I have invited to this room, you might not think so highly of yourself."

Tohru frowned slightly. "So what number am I?"

His grin faded into stubbornness. "What difference does that ma—?"

"What number am I?" She demanded.

Leaning forward, he stopped when one hand was resting on the bed so that he could look down at her. "Listen here – you can believe whatever you want in order to sleep at night. But, make no mistake about it. I only brought you here because you were intelligent enough to get drunk and run off at what was supposed to be a classy affair, and then proceeded to—"

Tohru interrupted him again, but this time… with her mouth. Reaching up, she grabbed fiercely at his midsection, causing him to fall on top of her. She caught his mouth in mid sentence, before his mind was able to comprehend her actions. But, as she forcefully pressed her lips to his, she felt him responding immediately, a sensation that elicited a desire to throw all caution to the wind.

Shigure's hands slipped around her waist, pulling her roughly against him with a low groan humming in his throat. She felt the heat searing her skin wherever they touched. His lips were on her eyes, her nose, her mouth, her cheeks, and when they found her neck, she couldn't stifle the moan that ripped through her own lips.

Her hands found his shoulder and began pushing his robe away from them. Shigure made a pleasurable sound that echoed in Tohru's ear when her nails found his flesh and dug in slightly. Her head was spinning even more than it had when she'd been drunk. In fact, she found this sensation to be much more inebriating than wine.

Through the thinness of the robe, it was very obvious how aroused he was. She felt an urgent tingle in her chest and stomach at the knowledge that he did, indeed, seem to want her. Tohru, gently tugged on his ear with her teeth, all the while pulling his robe down his chest and stomach.

"Shigure…" She purred in his ear.

His response was a guttural noise that came in the tenor of a question.

"I want—"

It was then that a loud musical jingle resounded through the room, posing as an interruption. Tohru's body tensed at the commotion, and before she could register what it was, Shigure had removed himself from her.

As the distance between them continued to lengthen, she felt her senses slowly returning before realizing that it was the doorbell.

* * *

**A/N:** She's finally coming around to him, but unfortunately, that in itself isn't a solution to such a complicated relationship. There was a small portion that was told in his perspective. I plan to have more of that in chapter 11. Also, I hope to bring some of the Mabudachi Trio back in, as well as introduce a little bit cat and mouse interaction. Waiii! Must find inspiration.

Ja ne,

Lina


	11. Ch 11: A Guilty Conscience

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. I just write about them.

**A/N:** I had this little gem sitting on my computer for a long time, unfinished. Occasionally someone sends me a comment or a message that is so touching that I actually feel the need to finish this story. Stupid RP, always getting in the way. XD Anyway, I'm not really sure where I want to take it from here, though I have a few ideas.

* * *

**LAOB**

**Chapter 11: A Guilty Conscience**

_The… the doorbell?_

Tohru wasn't sure whether she should feel relief or irritation. Either way, the person on the other side of the door was, indeed, responsible for halting whatever had been about to happen. She liked to think that there had still been some level of control left in her, but even with her being the instigator, she wasn't sure that she could deny the aggression that had appeared in his eyes and touch.

"Yes. Thank you," she heard him say before he shut the door and carried in another tray of what she assumed was the fruit, cheese and crackers. Setting it down at the bar, he kept his back to her, busying himself with something unseen. And even though her tongue tried to form words as she continued staring at his back, her brain fell short of providing a method to end the awkward silence.

At the bar, Shigure had a deep frown turning down the corners of his mouth. He slowly gathered some of the items from the tray with a toothpick and placed them on a small plate. He wasn't hungry. And he was pretty certain that she wouldn't be either. He just needed a few minutes to collect himself, to erase the softness of her skin and mouth from his mind. Sure, he found her to be attractive, but there was no way that he really wanted to take advantage of someone so naive. Not like this. Shigure had done some pretty messed up things in his day, but for some reason this was different. Inebriation was involved and she was obviously emotionally driven by the consumption of wine. The last thing he needed was a law suit on his hands.

But was that really what made him linger at the bar now? Was it really that he was only worried for his own welfare. He closed his eyes for a short moment and was surprised to see a flash of turquoise and a pouting mouth. _It's just a silly attraction_, he told himself. Nothing more. He'd slept with so many women; under shadier circumstances, no less. It just so happened that he had been forced to pursue this particular 'girl' because it had taken longer to loosen her up than he had initially anticipated. _Right?_

"Right," he whispered. Taking a deep breath, the muscles of his face hardened into his usual impassive expression as he turned on his heel. Shigure walked to the bed and leaned over to set the small plate down next to her. "You should eat something," he said in an apathetic tone of voice.

As he began straightening up, her hand shot out to grab his arm. With her face ducked out of his view, she muttered, "I'm not hungry."

His gray eyes lowered briefly to stare at the top of her head, but he continued to provide nothing but a blank expression. "Suit yourself. I'm going to bed."

Tohru's chin lifted, her eyes narrowing as she met his gaze. "Why? I mean… you… you…" She trailed off, her mouth falling open.

Looking away from her, he sighed, as if out of impatience. "I have to work tomorrow." It was a complete lie, but he didn't want to look at her, and the sooner he left her sitting there, the better he would feel. This ridiculous game was compromising what little dignity he felt he had left.

Her brows knitted together as she glared at him. "You never cared about that before."

Shigure pulled his arm out of her grasp and turned his back on her. "I would hardly expect a child like you to understand." He began walking away, his shoulders firm and posture resolute.

Scowling, she pushed herself to the edge of the bed and stood without any regard for her sprained ankle. "Wait just a minute--!" But as she took a few steps forward, the pain shot up her leg and she found a sharp cry of surprise escaping her mouth as she began falling forward.

Shigure's eyes widened slightly at the sound, knowing that the foolish girl had acted before thinking things through again. Turning around, his arms moved out to catch her just before she fell to the floor. He kept his expression stern as he stared down at her. "What the hell are you doing? I told you to eat something. Not injure yourself further."

Finding herself in his arms again lessened the indignation materializing in her gaze. But she still shot him a miffed glance. "Oh? And what are you now? My father?"

He laughed, his lips twisting into a scornful smirk. "If you don't like it, perhaps you should learn how to take better care of yourself."

Tohru's mouth opened to emit a huff of both annoyance and surprise. "And just _who_ do you think took me to that lame party and forced me to get all dressed up in the first place?"

"If this is how you thank someone for doing you a favor then I would hate to see how you treat people when you actually have a reason to be angry."

"A favor? What… what does that mean?" She asked, her voice rising in pitch.

The contempt was still evident in his eyes. "No one will ever invite you to a party as luxurious as that. I was simply doing you--"

"You think I want your charity?" Tohru snorted in disbelief. Her pigment darkened as her grip on his robe tightened. She wanted to say something hurtful. Something to erase that callous expression from his face. "I'm almost positive that Kureno would have invited me if you hadn't interrupted us."

Shigure's eyes grew dark and his lips settled into a severe line. "Kureno does what I tell him to do."

She laughed again, a sharp sound that echoed throughout the room. "Like hell he does! Is that why he screwed your wife?"

She regretted it as soon as the words left her mouth. Tohru blinked, sucking in a quick breath of air as her eyes widened. But the damage had already been done. She watched his jaw clench and his eyes glint with unfamiliar cruelty as he all but tossed her back down on the bed. Turning away again, he began stalking away from her.

"Sh-Shigure, I didn't mean to--"

No answer.

"I'm sorry! I was upset. I didn't… it wasn't… I don't even know what I was thinking--"

"You never do," he said in a low voice, keeping his back turned towards her.

She fell silent for a moment, her mouth freezing as she stared at him. "…What?"

"You have no idea what you're doing. So it's easier to push people away, right?"

"I never said--"

Shigure chuckled darkly. "You're reckless, impossible to please, and you can scarcely be seen as anything more than a child."

"Hey! I was only trying to--"

His head turned to look at her, and the malicious expression imbuing his usually handsome features would have stopped even a bull dead in its tracks. "That's why I was using you." He smirked. "But I've grown tired of you. It's just as I thought. Children really are dull and boring."

Tohru could not stop the trembling of her lips or the accumulated moisture that now filled the tear ducts of her eyes. "You're… the worst."

The corner of his mouth indented his cheek as he granted her a half smile. "You're right. I am the worst. And this game is now over."

"I can't believe you would…" She couldn't finish the sentence due to the shakiness of her voice.

"What? Treat you like every other woman? You're nothing special, Tohru. I can have my pick of anyone that I want. And 'you' certainly aren't it." And with that, he went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

The tears that had threatened to spill now fell freely down her cheeks as she tried to hold in the small shudders making her body collapse on the bed while she silently cried. She didn't know what to believe anymore. Kureno. Ayame. Shigure. Herself. No one seemed to have the correct answers. Maybe it was all just an elaborate way of ensuring that she would fall into his trap. But why did it hurt so much? Why was it so hard to breathe?

Inside the bathroom, Shigure slammed both hands on the counter top as he cursed under his breath. It was impossible. She was just a kid. An immature brat. He couldn't even take her out to a party without her making a fool of herself. What did he care if he made her cry? Wasn't he usually annoyed when a woman got all mopey? Didn't he usually walk away from them guilt free? Why the hell did his chest feel like the world's largest man was standing on top of it?

Looking in the mirror, he shook his head at his expression. His hand found the knob to the faucet and he turned on the water, letting it run cold for a minute. It felt good against his skin and even better when he splashed it on his face. He turned it off and reached for a hand towel. Raising it, he placed it against his damp skin and breathed into it deeply for a moment as he tried to regain himself.

"She's just a kid." Shigure looked in the mirror again, contempt for himself surfacing in his eyes. "She's just a kid," he whispered again. Sleeping with her should have been a piece of cake. Perhaps he was just a little sore that it had taken her so long to show interest. Shaking his head again, he threw off his robe and grabbed the clothes he had folded earlier. They still had mud on them, but he couldn't very well walk out of the establishment wearing only a hotel robe.

When he opened the door to the bathroom, he was fully clothed, save for his coat, which he had tossed over his shoulder. He was determined not to so much as glance at her before leaving. But as he walked through the bedroom, it quickly became obvious that she was no longer there. Shigure's dark eyes searched the bed. The bar. He even looked behind him at the sitting area. No Tohru. Apparently, she'd had the same idea as him.

"Dammit," he muttered under his breath, his lower lip jutting out slightly until he appeared to be pouting. "I was supposed to walk out on _her_." As childish as it sounded, he hated it when women had the upper hand. Before giving it a second thought, he had discarded his coat and was throwing open the door to the penthouse so that he could run down the hallway towards the elevator.

Shigure heard a ding that could only mean the doors were closing. He watched as they began sliding shut, but before they could, his arm slipped inside and his hand hit the interior portion of the door with a loud bang. A second later they were sliding open and he was staring into the tear stained face of Tohru as she gazed with wide eyes at him. He watched as she quickly lowered her chin so that he couldn't see her eyes, one hand moving up to wipe her cheeks while she let her hair fall in her face.

"What…. What do you want?" She asked, trying to hide a sniffle.

She was so many things that he hated. Whiney. Bitter. Ill-mannered. A know-it-all. Everything that he didn't want, but all things that he felt like he needed. He couldn't read her. She was spontaneous and often times capable of staggering even him. What was it about her exactly?

Turquoise eyes lifted to glower at him. "Well. Are you just going to stand there staring or are you going to let me get the hell--"

Before she could finish, he was in the elevator, hands slipping behind her waist as his head dipped to catch her lips, kissing her hard on the mouth. He heard the small whimper in the back of her throat, but for some reason, it only encouraged his hold on her to tighten. Hands slipped lower, to the back of her thighs, so that he could lift her, forcing her to wrap her legs around him. Silly girl. She had planned to leave in her bathrobe. For some reason, the thought made him smile.

Shigure pressed her back to the elevator wall, not really considering the fact that he might be hurting her. The only thing on his mind was that mouth that never shut up. He heard the elevator dinging again and, not wanting to cause another scene downstairs, he pulled her away from the wall, pressing her even closer to him and forced his foot backwards between the closing doors. Once again, they opened and he moved through, crushing her into the wall across from the elevator.

Tohru let out a painful cry, but she clung to him even more tightly when his lips lowered to her chin, her neck, her breathing fast and ragged as her head fell back and her eyes closed. She felt one hand moving up her leg, past her thigh, forcing the robe higher and she could do nothing but shiver. The world around her spinning, Tohru looped her arms around his neck, pressing herself a little more closely to him, a wave of pleasure stirring in her lower stomach when she heard him groan. His hands were not gentle, but she felt powerless to whatever passion was fueling the storm behind his eyelids. The hate-filled expression she had seen back in the room. The tirade of emotions that she had caused as he slammed the door to the bathroom. The cruelty that had resulted because she selfishly wanted to hurt him. Whatever it was that he needed, she decided in that moment she would give it to him.

Shigure carried her down the hallway, back towards the room, his mouth still attached to her neck, skimming across the smooth skin of her throat, nipping her collar bone and moving aside the robe with his teeth so that he could kiss her shoulder. He wanted her. More than he had wanted a woman in a long time. His blood coursed so hotly in his veins that he could barely weather the light-headed sensation in his head as one hand fumbled with the key to the room and the door knob while he simultaneously slid the robe lower to expose more of her delicious skin.

Once the damn door finally opened, he moved to the bed with quick, urgent steps, and as he lowered her on the surface, he didn't so much as allow an inch of space between them. Her legs tightened around him and her fingers curled in his hair, nails lightly scratching his scalp as her mouth searched for his again. Shigure's hands roamed her silky, uncovered skin eagerly, pulling back the robe so that he could feel more of her beneath him. Tohru felt a small shudder grip her spine. She knew where this was headed, and although the warnings were present in her conscience, she could hardly stop him, even if she had wanted to. Shaking hands moved to the front of his shirt, fumbling with buttons as he hungrily took her mouth.

Some part of her wondered if this was it... if this would be the last time they ever saw each other. This was what he had wanted all along, wasn't it? Her body? She was just another conquest in his mind, an impressionable girl to manipulate and then discard. After he got what he needed, he would leave her and never look back. She should stop him, stop herself from becoming just another number on his list, but she didn't want to. She began pulling the shirt down his arms once the buttons were undone, and then she discarded it somewhere beside them, hands moving quickly to his bare shoulders.

Shigure lowered his chest to hers, barely containing a groan as he felt the contact of her smooth skin and Tohru squeezed her thighs more tightly around him, inciting pressure to his groin. His eyes opened, dark grey orbs seeking the turquoise hazy expression in her gaze. Her face was flushed, a dark coloring that crossed the bridge of her nose from one cheek to the other. Her lips were red from kissing him. And every time she shivered, he felt what little control he had left withering away until he was left with just need and desire burning like liquid fire in his loins.

"Nng," she moaned , lifting her head up to kiss his throat, her lips grazing his Adam's Apple and lowering to his chest. "Please..."

And then he froze, his mind coming to a jolting halt. He wanted this. So badly that it hurt. But that weight in his chest, it was back. That prickling sensation at the back of his neck had returned. This was wrong. Not like this. Not now. Not out of anger or lust; not when she was staring at him so innocently. Shigure untangled himself from her legs, her arms, her warmth, his eyes widening as he stared down at her. One hand moved to his forehead, running through his hair as he stood up straight, turning away from her, stress knotting in his shoulder blades as he did. He couldn't look at her. If he did, he wouldn't be able to deny her.

Tohru blinked, her body immediately mourning the loss of his warmth and touch. She pressed her elbows into the bed so that she could sit herself up slightly. "Shigure... what... what is it?" Did she do something wrong? Perhaps something that had made him lose interest? Her robe was so completely open now that nothing was left to the imagination. Her face coloring in embarrassment, she quickly wrapped it more tightly around herself and then sat up.

"It's nothing. I just remembered that there was something pressing I forgot to do," he said

_Something pressing?_ She thought. _At a time like this?_ Tohru wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling cold.

"You are welcome to stay the night here. However, I will be taking my leave now." He looked back at her then, the composure and disconnection having settled back into his features. But not in his voice. "I'm... sorry."

Her brows knitted together slightly as she stared up at him in confusion. What did that mean? That he was sorry? It sounded... so sincere, and yet...

Shigure leaned over and snatched his shirt from the floor. And then he left the room wordlessly without so much as looking back.

As the clicked shut, she felt her chest filling with dread and apprehension. If she had been confused by his actions before, she was at a complete loss now. Tohru fell back against the bed mattress with an unsettled sigh. "What in the world...?"

* * *

**A/N:** Shigure really needs to get his act together. One minute he's hot (well, he's always hot) and the next minute he's cold. I promise that if I continue, I'll have some of the other characters in the next chapter. I also wanted to thank the people that have favorited this story and those of you who have actually taken the time to comment. It means a lot.

Bai bai~!

Lina


End file.
